Uy ¡que dificil!
by forMatteado
Summary: reencuentros y sorpresas, no es el mejor titulo, ni un buen resumen, pero leanlo y diganme que tal esta. MattxMello, ¿?xNear, LightxL, y no se que más...
1. carta

Mello se encontraba en su departamento, como de costumbre ya que no tenia que hacer nada hasta, bueno ni el sabia cuando iba a volver a tener que hacer algo, y para variar se encontraba comiendo una barra de ese delicioso néctar oscuro, en barra llamado chocolate, leyendo su correspondencia, realmente no leía ninguna de las cartas en este momento no le interesaban, solo leyó una de todas la "malditas cartas", una carta de L.

"Mello, Matt y Near, os invito a una cena en la dirección que ya saben, os espero a las 6 de la tarde.

L"

-realmente es concreta la carta, me pregunto para que nos estará invitando-

Como persona semi-normal que es Mello, leyó la carta y los nombres con distintas entonaciones y sentimientos, el mismo se leyó con el ego por las nubes y mas al estar delante, a su amigo, lo leyó con ese extraño sentimiento de vacío que conlleva de no verlo durante muchos años, o eso cree él, a Near por otro lado lo leyó con odio, rencor y molestia, sabia que tendría que soportarlo sin matarlo, ni golpearlo durante la cena.

Realmente no le importó mucho, solo quería ver a Matt… no, el quería ver a L, y saber para que los había invitado, si eso quería, y quizá también un poco a Matt, digo era su amigo, después de todo, ¿Quién no quiere ver a un viejo amigo?

Aun faltaban dos horas antes de las 6 pero tendría que prepararse, así que comenzó, dos horas antes.

-ya me siento mujer con lo que tardo…- se autocrítico -wow, no, yo no me acabo de criticar, yo soy perfecto, y para llegar a eso, se necesita tiempo-

Se termino de arreglar y partió para ese lugar donde el ya sabía, llegando exactamente a las 6 en punto. Al tocar el timbre, un hombre de edad avanzada le abrió.

-buenas tardes- saludo cordialmente el hombre

-buenas tardes- respondió sin realmente fijarse quien era, estaba extrañamente emocionado por ir, e ignoro totalmente al mundo.

Ya dentro del edificio y sabiendo a donde ir, se dirigió a lo que seria una especie de comedor, en el cual un pequeño, albino se encontraba sentado en una silla armando un puzzle.

-buenas tardes, Mello- saludo sin dejar de mirar su puzzle.

-Near- fin de la conversación, Mello no tenía ni las ganas, ni la paciencia para sostenerle una conversación relativamente "normal" con ese "engendro blanco en miniatura"

-hola chicos, que silencio, es raro, pensé que estarían peleando…- L había entrado en escena –disculpen la tardanza, tuve que atender asuntos del caso Kira de extrema urgencia…- miro por todos lados –igual parece que tendremos que seguir esperando a Matt- dijo sonriendo para luego retirarse nuevamente, pero Near lo detuvo.

-disculpa, L…-

-Ryuzaki, si no te molesta-

-es por respeto…- L miro raro a Near, asiéndolo suspirar –de acuerdo, Ryuzaki, dime ¿Por qué nos as invitado?- (hizo la pregunta que yo no me atrevía por educación, y eso que yo no soy del todo educado, otra vez, basta soy perfecto, bueno casi, cuando hay tiempo)

-¿a que te refieres?- (es obvio que sabe a que se refiere, pero…)

-a que nunca nos invitas, a menos que tengas algo que decir-

-en ese caso ya tienes la respuesta, pero aun no se los diré, ya que prefiero esperar Matt- dicho eso se retira, antes de que alguien más lo interrumpa de su ajetreado caso…

(Narra Mello)

-Maldito seas Matt, cuando será el día en que llegues a tiempo a algún lugar- dije para mí, y mordí una barra de chocolate que saque del bolsillo.

-Lo conoces, mejor que yo, sabes que eso nunca ocurrirá…-

-sabes, hablaba con migo…- me enferma que se meta en mi conversación con migo, se que suena loco, pero es que es él no se puede meter ni aunque hable con un libro.

-solo fue una acotación-

-asss, ya que estas ahí sirve de algo, dime, ¿sabes si… realmente el… vendrá?- preguntarle a Near, ¿porque lo hago?

-¿quien? ¿Matt? No, como se supone que yo sepa eso…-

-que se y…- me callo, ¿acaso se esta riendo? ¿De mi? -¿de que te ríes?-

-de ti, jijiji- continua riéndose, lo odio

-¿Por qué?- me estoy enfadando mucho con el, más de lo que ya estaba.

-es que es gracioso jijiji verte pensando en alguien jijiji que no seas tu jijiji, es como si extrañaras mucho a Matt jijiji-

-¿eso da gracia? ¿Que extrañe a mi mejor amigo da gracia?-

-jijiji siendo tú, puede ser tu esposo y daría gracias jijiji, tu solo piensas en ti mismo, y es simplemente gracioso jijiji-

-tu sentido del humor si da miedo- aun no lo golpee, me estoy conteniendo bastante bien, por ahora. –Puedes dejar de reírte, ya paso el chiste-

-no, jijiji, no puedo jijiji, es demasiado jijiji-

-grrrr, pues escúchame bien idiota, o dejas de reírte o te juro que te part…-

-porque no jijiji miras detrás de jijiji ti jijiji- realmente su risa es enfermiza, su sentido del humor es enfermizo, pero me volteo de igual manera…

-Em, hola Mello, tanto tiempo, por lo menos para ti, jeje- esa risa si me gusta.

-Matt…- ooo... que originalidad la mía, ¿Por qué no le cambie el nombre también?-em, si tanto tiempo… ¿para mi? ¿Que significa eso?-


	2. La espera (1)

-eh, nada, Near, hola-

-no me cambies el tema, ¿que significa, tanto tiempo para mí?- mirada acecina, a mi no me cambia el tema.

-no te estoy cambiando el tema, solo saludo a Near- me respondió sonriendo.

-buenas tardes Matt- frío y sin emociones, ¿no cambiara nunca? Agg, claro ahí empieza la risilla otra vez

-¿y ahora de que te ríes?-

-na jijiji de nada jijiji- hoy me voy a volver loco, definitivamente

-bueno, veo que ya llegaste Matt- L aparece de la nada, y saluda a Matt –aun así falta hora y media antes de la cena y de la noticia, entonces, pueden pasearse por el edificio- y se retira, de nuevo.

-eh, bueno, me voy a buscar un baño- Matt se retira, y Near sigue riéndose

-¡bueno ya, de que mierda te ríes!-

-de ti jijiji otra vez jijiji-

-¿¡y ahora por que!?-

-bueno jijiji es que jijiji se nota demasiado jijiji-

Mi cara se torno demostrando un claro "¿que?" en ella -¿se nota que?-

-jijiji, me sorprende Matt jijiji siendo tan buen jijiji observador jijiji que no lo notara jijiji-

Me empiezo a mirar de arriba abajo, y Near niega con la cabeza mientras se sigue riendo -¿¡que entonces dime!?-

-tus jijiji mejillas jijiji, ¡están rojas! Jijiji- a mi ojo le agarro un tic

-¿y de eso te ríes?-

-si jijiji, es que, jijiji, es que, cuando viste a Matt fue como jijiji, flushhh jijiji y tus mejillas rojas jijiji, se nota a kilómetros jijiji que lo amas jijiji-

-¡ni me sonroje ni lo amo, mierda! ¿Como te atreve a decir que amo a Matt, a mi mejor amigo? Es hombre por dios, y yo también, no lo puedo amar, si lo quiero mucho pero no lo amo… ¿o si? O sea es hermoso y sexy pero… no, es mi mejor amigo, mi único amigo, no lo amo y ya…-

-jijiji, ahhh Mello, lo amas, no lo niegues más jijiji, te acabas de escuchar, "hermoso y sexy" jijiji-

-mierda, lo dije en voz alta, igualmente no lo amo, es descuidado, desprolijo, infantil, y cos sus asquerosos vicios de jugar video juegos y fumar, que asco-

-¿Cómo sabes que sigue fumando y jugando? jijiji ¿Cómo sabes que no ha cambiado?-

-Pues por el olor te das cuenta que sigue fumando, y lo demás es obvio, se nota en él, si no fuese así, no seria él- termine la oración triste, no me gustaría que hubiese cambiado-ya ¿puedes parar de reír?-

-¿puedes admitir que lo amas? Jijiji-

-¡bien, quizá si lo ame, quizá haya venido aquí solo por él, quizá este feliz de poder verlo, quizá lo haya estado amando casi toda mi vida, quizá me este volviendo loco por él, quizá ame su remera rayada, sus jeans gastados, sus gogles naranjas y su cabello rojizo, quizá me importe una mierda la sociedad y las leyes, y lo viole un día de estos, que mas da!- respiro, estuve gritando demasiadas cosas con una sola bocanada de aire -¡ahora deja de reírte antes de que te arranque la cuerdas bucales!-

-jijiji, ya de acuerdo, me cayo, pero sabes eres más cobarde de lo que pareces-

-¿¡COMO MIERDA ME DIJISTE!?-

-cobarde jijiji, lo siento no puedo evitar reírme jijiji-

-¡NO SOY NINGUN COBARDE NEAR!-

-si lo eres jijiji, si no lo fueras ya le hubieses dicho a Matt jijiji-

-¡SOY VALIENTO, NO MATA AMISTADES!-

-jijiji, y ¿Cómo jijiji como sabes que jijiji mataras una amistad jijiji?-

-¡BUENO BASTA!- grite, ya me canse de oírlo reír, si sigue así voy a golpearlo, pero no debo hacerlo.

Entonces llega Matt del baño.

-em, no encontré el baño, pero si n hermoso jardín interno, y ya que estaba regué las plantas- que asqueroso y tierno, parece un pequeño niño, ¿realmente me enamore de Matt?

-¿Por qué nos tenias que informar?- pregunte fingiendo enojo.

-jmm…- Near intentando aguantarse la risa por mi estado deplorable, culpa de Matt -Mello necesitas un espejo, jjmjmj-

Miro a Near irritado ya de sus bromas respecto a lo que siento por Matt, ¿que no puede seguir indiferente como solía hacer?

-em, bueno, Mello, ¿no quieres ir a ver el jardín?, es muy hermoso, anda acompáñame-

-está bien, te acompaño- Matt me toma de la mano, y por suerte voltea, así no puede ver el sonrojo que hasta yo mismo pude verme, y pude escuchar a Near reírse detrás de mi, ese maldito.

Llegamos al jardín, en el había montones de arbustos, árboles y flores, sobre todo había muchas rosas, y en el centro de todo este jardín, o por lo menos para mi era el centro, una fuente que al lado tenia un rosal, además por las paredes y columnas que había trepaban enredaderas, y todos los caminos estaban hechos de piedras amarillentas.

Pero yo no pude apreciar mucho la belleza del lugar, ya que solo podía ver la belleza de Matt quien aun no me suelta la mano.

Legamos a la fuente y nos sentamos entre ella y el rosal.

-y Mello, ¿Qué estuviste haciendo todos estos años?-


	3. la espera (2)

-pues nada importante, alguno trabajos, para tener dinero, pero nada en si… ¿Qué ahí de ti?-

-n-nada importante solo un trabajo mas mi hobbie favorito- piensa por solo un segundo -¿que clase de t-trabajos?- se oye preocupado, pero porque, ¿de que cree que estuve trabajando?

-nada, entregas, ventas, suplencias en colegios, algún que otro espionaje o vigilancias, pero nada ilegal o grande, ni que me hubiese estado prostituyendo-

Agacha su cabeza, juntando las manos –lo siento-

-¿realmente creíste que yo seria capaz de eso?, digo, yo no dejaría que nadie que no fueras… me toque- mierda, hable de mas espero no notara la s en fueras

-¿que no fuera quien?- bueno no noto la s, eso es bueno, pero ahora se las da de curioso, veamos como escapo.

-no importa, ¿Qué trabajo me dijiste que hacías?- a ver si funciona cambiar de tema

-no te lo dije, pero no me cambies el tema- mierda

-¿para que quieres saber a parte?- y que tal esto

-curiosidad, aparte no éramos amigos, los mejores amigos, porque o me dices, ¿no confías en mi?- si dice un solo "amigos" más le rompo la cara, no mejor las piernas, su cara es muy bella.

-¿y?, tú aun no me has dicho tu trabajo-

-verdad, ¿si te lo digo me dices?-

-no-

-¿y me dirías, al menos, si es hombre o mujer? Quiero saber aunque sea si mi amigo es hetero u homosexual- patada a sus piernas -au ¿Por qué?-

-porque me lo había dicho mentalmente-

-¿Qué cosa? ¿El patearme?-

-si-

-¿entonces? Que te parece si yo te digo que estuve haciendo como trabajo ¿tu me dirías si es hombre o mujer?-

-¿y realmente te quedaras conforme con saber eso? Porque si sigues como antes me seguirás preguntando-

-jeje es verdad, bueno pero por lo menos sabrás que estuve haciendo- que adorable se ve con esa sonrisa

-ah, que mas da, soy gay, me gusta un hombre, ahora ¿me dirías que estuviste haciendo?- si total lo más probable es que no lo vulva a ver luego de esta cena

-wow, nunca lo hubiese imaginado- y quien eres el hombre al que amo menos –jeje, yo también soy gay- eso no me lo esperaba –y lo que estuve haciendo fue espiarte, y ganaba dinero hackeando algunas cosas por encargo-

-ahhh espera, ¿Qué? ¿Me espiabas? ¿Entonces para que mierda me preguntaste que estuve haciendo y como es que no sabias que trabajos hacía?-

-es que tenia que disimular, además, si sabía, pero me había olvidad, sabes que soy medio corto-

-eres un idiota-

-si lo se, ahora, quien es ese que te gusta- se acomodo y puso un tono de voz que convirtió nuestra charla de viejos amigos reencontrándose en una charla de chicas adolescentes

-Matt, quedamos como adolescentes cotilleando así-

-no importa, ¡dimeeeee!- suplica, casi rogando

-no te lo diré Matt, aparte aunque te diga el nombre ¿de que te sirve?-

-pues no se, quizá lo conozco, y hasta puede que también sea quien me gusta a mi, aunque eso seria muy raro-

-¿porque seria raro?- que cosa, que tendría de raro, bueno si yo gusto de él, y él de él mismo si sería raro, pero estamos suponiendo que me gusta una tercer persona, así que no tendría que tener nada de raro.

-Matt, Mello, de que hablan- genial una tercer persona en nuestra charla de "chicas"

-pues de nada, Near, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

-¿no me la acabas de hacer?- que molesto

-si, si, pero otra-

-em, ¿porque no?-

-¿eres gay?- ¿y a Matt que putas madres le importa si Near es o no gay?, ¿o acaso le gusta Near?, entonces la frase de que seria raro que a mi también me gustara esa persona tendría sentido.

-si, lo soy- eso me shockeo, tan sincero es que lo dice sin mas

-ah, mira igual yo- aclara Matt

-y tu Mello, ¿eres gay?-

-si- prácticamente gruñí esa palabra

-Near…- llamó Matt

-dime-

-¿te gusta alguien?-

-si, ahora me preguntaras quien, ¿no?- Matt solo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza –no se los diré, al menos aun no se los diré…-

-ahh, que malos que son los dos, ninguno me lo quiere decir- prácticamente se quejo como niño al que no le quieren dar galletas, y luego hizo un puchero de lo más adorable

-¡Matt deja de poner caras!- me esta sacando de mis casillas esta situación, no soporto tanto, esto -¡Near mira a otro lado, o mejor, vete a otro lado, muérete en lo posible!, y ahora ¿¡de que serien ustedes dos!?-

-de ti- respondieron los dos al unísono

-¡dejen de hacerlo!, ¡basta, ahhhhh no lo aguanto más!- me pare y me fui corriendo alejándome de esa fuente, un segundo más y cometía un doble crimen, mataba a Near y violaba a Matt.

Corrí entre algunos árboles hasta que encontré un arbusto que tenia una estructura de ramas interna, que parecía echa para sentarse en ella, yo no lo pensé mucho y me senté allí, era un lugar perfecto, además de que me podía esconder allí durante mucho tiempo sin ser visto.

Como pueden ser tan infelices, que acaso no se nota que esta situación me estresa, aunque ahora se que Matt no ha cambiado nada, sigue igual de molesto y adorable, al igual que Near, solo que Near es más molesto que adorable, hay que admitir que es tierna esa bolita de nube, pero demasiado insoportable para mi gusto.

-¡MELLOOO~!, ¡ya perdóname, no me rio más, ni ago caras estupidas-

-no son caras estupidas- digo inconcientemente, revelando mi escondite

-ahí estas, lindo lugar encontraste- se sienta a un lado mío ya que el arbusto era lo suficientemente grande para que entremos los dos cómodamente.

-puedes dejarme solo-

-no- luego me abrasa aprisionándome entre sus brazos de modo dulce haciendo que sienta que me derrito.

-Matt suéltame- le exijo, es lo ultimo que quiero, pero me pone incomodo.

-está bien- dice

-Matt, ¿y a ti quien te gusta?-

-no te lo diré, porque no me quieres decir quien te gusta a ti-

-mira, prometo que te digo quien me gusta si tu me lo dices primero-

-no lo are de todas formas-

-¿Por qué no?- ahora yo sueno infantil

-porque tu no confías en mi- dice poniendo sus ojitos más tiernos, con esos que siempre me compraba de chico, dios mío no me resisto, sus labios forman un puchero de lo mas apetecible, quiero besarlo, tengo demasiadas ganas, lo voy a hacer, pero no puedo, desvió la mirada clavándola en cualquier otra parte, realmente lo único que veo es su cara pegada en mi retina.

-anda, deja de hacer esa cara, sabes que me compras con ella, así no es justo-

-lo siento, es que de verdad quiero saber, porque…-

-¿Por qué que?- pregunte

-porque somos amigos- odio, detesto, aborrezco, desprecio, y demás sinónimos esa palabra

-tienes que buscarte otra escusa-

-¿me lo dirás?- ¿porque insiste tanto en saber?

-basta Matt, deja de insistir, le tantas vueltas al tema que ya pareces calesita-

-dejaría de darle vueltas al tema si me lo dijeras de una vez-

-pero, ah de acuerdo, pero sierra los ojos, no quiero que me veas sonrojado-

Entonces Matt cerró sus ojos, yo me acerque a su cara sin respirar, y lo bese en los labios, en un simple rose de contacto, luego me separe y mire a otro lado, sin mirar a Matt.

-Mello… sigo esperando a que me digas-


	4. la espera (3)

Parpadeo múltiples veces -¿eres idiota o finges?- golpeo su cabeza

-no soy ni finjo- dice sobandose la cabeza -¿Por qué dices eso?-

-porque ya te lo he dicho, ¿sigues con los ojos cerrados?-

-ah, lo siento, es que estaba sumido en mis pensamientos, imaginando cosas que podrían pasar y creo que no te escuche- sonríe de manera infantil, aun con los ojos cerrados

-pues lo siento porque no repito- dije fingiendo enfado, cerrando los ojos, y volteando de brazos cruzados.

-ahhh, me perdí del nombre por imaginarte besándome- inmediatamente voltee a verle, Matt se había ruborizado, y encogido, dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-eres un idiota, ¿tenias presente eso?-

-bueno, es que tu sabes, tu me gustas, y yo, ¡perdóname, no me golpees!, de nuevo- cierra los ojos fuertemente y cruza sus brazos sobre su cabeza.

-ay, que ternura, tan indefenso- esta bien, ¿de donde saque ese tono de voz? Bajo sus brazos, y le planto un nuevo beso, pero esta vez le quito sus gogles y hago lo imposible porque abra los ojos.

-Mello, no te aproveches de mí…- me alejo de el, con la mejor cara de "eres un ES-TU-PI-DO" grabada, y solo atiendo a golpearme la cara con la palma de mi mano.

-ay Matt, a veces llegas a ser insospechadamente pelotudo- tomo su mano, Matt se sonroja –no me aprovecho de ti, yo de verdad te a_-

-ahh, aquí están, los estaba buscando- a claro, Near el molesto apareció en el momento preciso, preciso para arruinar toda la atmosfera

-vete a la mierda Near- lo empujo con la mano libre sin soltar la otra de la de Matt.

-pobre Near, no hizo nada malo- me reprocho haciendo un puchero Matt.

-¿¡pero que no ves que interrumpió el momento en el que te iba a decir que te amo, de un modo más o menos dulce!?- okay, mi declaración no fue lo que se dice, "romántica", pero espero sirva…

-pero tenias que empujarlo…_ espera ¿dijiste que-que-que me amas?- nuevamente mi mano en mi cara, ¿Cómo puede ser tan, así?

-si, Matt, eso quería decirte…-

-entonces, ¿yo soy del que gustas…?-

-¿son necesarias estas preguntas obvias?-

-si, contéstame-

-ay, pareces un niño pequeño, si, tu eres el que me gusta- miradas amorosas…

-ooo..., que bella escena, digna de película romántica- y esa pulga que se mete…-retiro lo dicho, no eres ningún cobarde, eres todo un romántico- se pone de pie y junta sus manos con cara de estar viendo algo increíblemente hermoso y amoroso

-muérete, Near-

-que manera de cortar con la dulzura-

-MUE-RE-TE-

-ahh, pero si muero no sabrás lo que tengo que decir-

-que te MUE-RAS-

-mejor solo me retiro- tomo una de mis botas, y se la aviento dándole en una pierna haciendo que cayera. Se levanto y siguió su camino.

Con Matt nos quedamos en silencio, mirándonos a los ojos y acariciándonos las manos, entonces pienso, y me propongo en la cena, anunciar yo también algo. Es que si L y Near van a anunciar algo, yo también quiero, además será bastante lindo lo que diré, espero…

Near regresa al cabo de media hora, en la que ni Matt ni yo dijimos una palabra, al menos no con nuestras bocas…

-em, la cena esta lista y L me mando a buscarlos…-

-esta bien ahora vamos- me levanto salgo del arbusto, y dejo que Matt salga, lo tomo de la mano, y caminamos hacia el comedor, bajo la atenta mirada de Near que decía algo así como "que hermoso"

Al llegar nos sentamos en la mesa que era rectangular, Matt se sentó al lado mío, Near algo alejado, a su lado, una silla vacía, y en frente de nosotros otras dos sillas, aun vacías.

L entro por la puerta seguido de un castaño bien arreglado, tomando asientos uno al lado del otro, en las sillas frente a nosotros.

-muy bien chicos, ahora estoy por revelarles uno de los mayores secretos que tengo…-


	5. la cena ¡al fin!

L se quedo callado, no siguió con su frase, y todo quedo en silencio, muy incomodo. Matt me mira perdidamente, Near juega con su cabello, el castaño miraba a L, y L intentaba buscar las palabras para poder comenzar.

-bueno L, ¿Qué tenias que decirnos?- corte el silencio, no lo soporto.

-ah si, es que no se como comenzar-

-por donde quieras, pero empieza por algo- ¿les he contado que no tengo paciencia?

-pues, de acuerdo, para empezar tengo el caso Kira congelado, no tengo ningún sospechoso, el único que tenia era Light, la persona que tengo a mi lado, pero ya estoy 100% seguro de que no es él, ah y por cierto, soygayyelesminovio- dijo lo ultimo tan rápido que no lo pude entender lo que dijo, pero aparentemente Near si, porque sonrió, así como de esas sonrisas de superado.

-¿perdón L que dijiste al final?- pregunto Matt

-No se te entiende si lo dices rápido mientras te atragantas con un pastel- me burle, además de terminar lo que obviamente no iba a decir Matt

L suspira, no tenia salida, toma mucho aire y dice pausadamente –que soy gay, y el es mi novio- vuelve a tomar aire – no quiero que me miren mal por eso, quiero que resp_-

-vaya, parece que aquí entonces no hay nadie que sea heterosexual- lo interrumpió Near, un minuto ¿Near interrumpió a L? Okay, definitivamente Near esta cambiado, quizá hasta más molesto que antes.

-¿como?- L lo miro confuso

-pues, que todos los presentes son gays- aclaro Near –y, yo se algo del caso Kira-comienza a reír de manera un poquito psicópata –y lo he invitado hoy, aquí, pero…- hace una pequeña pausa –no quiero que lo arresten- esta bien, todos quedamos con cara de "no esta hablando en cerio" ante la petición de Near

-¿Por qué? ¿Es un criminal muy buscado, tú lo tienes y no quieres arrestarlo?- pregunte muy extrañado

-exacto, pero es que…- todos nos quedamos callados esperando la respuesta, nadie entendía porque hasta que…

-no me digas que tu… Near tu te… ¿en cerio, de todas las personas del planeta?-

-esperen un minuto, no estoy entendiendo-

-Matt, amor, tu nunca entiendes nada- tomo su rostro y le planto un beso –paran un segundo el carro, Matt ¿quieres ser mi novio?- wow ahora si quedaron todos con cara de sorpresa, aunque luego del beso y de que lo llamara amor, no sé de que se sorprenden.

-claro, Mello, por supuesto que quiero- ahora él me besa.

-bueno ahora si, Near como es que tu… eso de _eso_- aun no podía creerme eso de Near

-bueno Mello he cambiado desde la ultima vez que me viste, y mucho-

-esperen un poquito, ¿que no ven que nosotros no entendemos nada?- interrumpe L

-aguarda un segundo creo que yo si entendí- esta vez fue Light el que hablo, por primera vez en toda la cena, él hablo. L lo miro sorprendido, Matt estaba en el cielo feliz de la vida ignorándolo todo yo miraba incrédulo a Near y Near se comenzaba a sonrojar.

-ahh claro, ya entendí todo, que hermoso Near, realmente no me lo esperaba- dijo Matt quien aparentemente si había estado prestando atención

-bueno, me estoy sintiendo un ignorante, soy el único que no entiende, explíquenme-

-bueno, veras L yo… estoy enamorado de él-

L queda shockeado, y se mantuvo pensativo un buen rato, algo así como 20 minutos, fue entonces cuando decidió hablar.

-Near, si me puedes asegurar que no volverá a acecinar a nadie, lo dejare libre, pero en cuanto mate a otra persona, lo meto en la prisión más segura y estricta que exista en el mundo- esta claro que eso era una especie de amenaza, espero que Kira sea capaz de dejar los asesinatos por Near, un momento, Near lo ama, pero ¿Kira lo amara?

-entendido, estoy seguro de que dejara de asesinar- dijo Near con una sonrisa enorme en la cara.

-Near, una pregunta, porque tu lo amas, ¿verdad?- él asintió con la cabeza –y ¿él te ama a ti?- me miro confundido, como si no registrara la pregunta que le estaba haciendo

-creo que si, o sea, no somos novios, aun, pero esta como, no se explicarme, se siente raro-

-¿se lo has dicho?-

-¿que lo amo? Claro que si-

-¿y el?-

-si- miro con cara de desconfiado

-Mello…- Matt me abrasa por la cintura –deja de acosar al pobre de Near con tus preguntas- me besa la oreja

-ya, lo siento, es que, creo que me preocupo por él, o por no se-

-jejeje, pareces el hermano mayor protector- pe besa –me encanta esa faceta, bueno en realidad me encantan todas tus facetas-

-bueno, gracias L por permitirle no ir a la cárcel, en cerio muchas gracias-

-sabes que lo hago porque te quiero y te considero como un hijo mio, bueno, realmente eres hijo mio, pero no viene al caso…- ahora si, quedamos todos sorprendidos

-¿Cómo?- dijimos todos al unísono, incluyendo a Light así que he de suponer que él no lo sabía tampoco.

-si, yo soy el padre Near, es que una mujer, o sea tu madre Near, quería tener un hijo con su pareja, pero él era estéril, entonces yo que era el hermano de su pareja me pidieron que donara semen para que tu madre quedara embarazada y más o menos tuviese genes similares a los de mi hermano, por ser familiares, yo acepte y así fue, ella te tuvo, pero en el parto murió, tu padre te crio los primeros seis meses pero no soporto no tener a tu madre y se suicido, entonces yo que era el tutor legal, la única familia que te quedaba decidí dejarte en el orfanato donde fui criado yo, para poder aun mantener contacto contigo, de un modo medio extraño- L explico todo y nosotros mirábamos y escuchábamos detenidamente, fue una revelación muy interesante.

-…- nos quedamos todos sin palabras, no sabíamos que decir, pero entonces Light hablo

-¿amor cuando pensabas decirme que tenias un hijo?- L no respondió -¿pensabas decirme no?-

_-claro que si, pero tenia que encontrar el momento adecuado, aparte, no es relevante, sin ofender Near, tampoco es que ahora va a vivir con nosotros, salvo que tu quieras, claro-_

_-viendo la forma en que me respondiste, no tenías pensado decírmelo nunca, pero está bien no me molesta, y yo quiero que viva con nosotros- L solo sonrió_

_-¿y a mi no me preguntan que quiero hacer?- dijo Near aparentemente ofendido_

_-Near solo tienes diecisiete años, pero supongo que tienes razón, ¿Qué quieres hacer?-_

_-me dejan pensarlo- L y Light se miraron con una gota tras la cabeza –primero quiero que conozcan a bueno, "Kira", ya verán les caerá bien- junta sus manos y parece irse a un mundo de en sueños, para volver rápidamente, aguarden que le digo que pase- saca su celular y manda un mensaje muy corto, entonces, entra, Kira entra en la habitación y toma asiento al lado de Near._

_-muy buenas tardes me llamo…- pero no termina su frase al ver a Matt, quien solo le sonríe. _

_-¿tu eres?- preguntaron L y Light al mismo tiempo de manera sobreprotectora._

_-el que espera que Near le diga que si a querer ser su novio-_

_Near se cuelga de su cuello y lo besa, mientras Kira responde al beso, para luego separarse de el para decir su nombre y precentarse como es devido._


	6. la cena ¡al fin! (2)

Nuevamente todos en silencio, ¿Qué tienen todos con dejar las cosas a medias?

-Beyond Birthday j…- dijo Matt, un momento, ¿cómo es que Matt sabe su nombre? Si es que es ese, claro.

-BB, si no te importa, es más… corto- dijo, lo mire atentamente, era alto, de pelo revuelto y oscuro, sus ojos rojos y piel pálida, y llevaba un pantalón de jean medio holgado y una sudadera blanca, también algo grande para él, ahora que lo pienso, se parecía mucho a L.

-un gusto BB, yo soy L, él es La_- yo lo interrumpo

-L para, él es Kira, no digas los nombre- Near me mira mal –no me mires así, sé que es tu novio, pero aun no confió en él, tienes que entenderme-

-lo siento, es que él me prometió dejar de matar cuando supe que era él, porque ya estábamos medio en algo, pero quiso que yo supiese la verdad antes de cualquier cosa, y que si lo aceptaba, todo iba a estar bien, y yo le dije que si lo dejaba yo lo aceptaba-

-y por mí, cualquier cosa con tal de estar con mi pedacito de nube- acerca el rostro al de Near y se frotan las narices.

-aguarden, está bien, digamos que por ahora confió en ti, quiero que tú me digas algo- me giro hacia Matt -¿Cómo es que sabias su nombre?- lo mire fijo a los ojos, viendo esas esmeraldas se me complicaba mantener mi semblante, igualmente Matt se estaba poniendo incomodo

-es que…yo… bueno… es que… ya lo conocía…- pronunció mi amor de un modo muy trabado

-si eso lo capto, pero de donde-

-de… de… de… ¿importa?-

-a no, ni sueñes con escapar de esa pregunta-

-puedo decírtelo solo a ti, luego-

-ya veremos- Matt suspira, y ahora me dirijo a L –ya puedes terminar de presentar a todos-

-bien, repito, yo soy L, el padre de Near- la cara de BB cambió radicalmente al saber que la persona sentada de forma extravagante era el padre de su novio –él es light mi novio- otro cambio monumental en la cara del chico –él es Mello, un amigo y él su novio…-

-Matt- termino BB, si era obvio ambos se conocían mutuamente, y parece que Matt le tiene algo de, ¿miedo?, no estoy muy seguro.

-sí, bueno, ¿les parece si cenamos?-

L llamo a alguien para que trajera la comida, la verdad estaba deliciosa, pero ahora tengo la duda, ¿de dónde es que se conocen? Bueno volviendo a la cena, comimos, pavo, con puré, arroz, y muchas cosas que no sabría deciros el nombre, nunca se me dio muy bien la cocina.

Durante la cena hablamos de la vida, y un montón de cosas tribales, resulta ser que BB es muy inteligente, bueno, cada quien le repartió un poquito de afecto a su pareja, pero L miraba mal a BB cada vez que lo hacía, resulta que es protector, que curioso.

Entonces se volvió tarde entre todas las conversaciones y todo, se hicieron las once de la noche, y L se había parado para decir algo.

-bueno, mi intención, no solo era que vinieran a la cena, si no que se quedaran aquí, ya que hay muchas habitaciones y pueden vivir en ellas, y ayudar en distintos casos, también te lo estoy diciendo a ti BB, además contigo me resultaría de utilidad para asegurarme de que no mates a nadie, aparte de que eres muy inteligente y puedes ser de utilidad-

Yo mire a Matt, que con solo eso comprendió lo que le quería decir, si los dos os quedamos nos podremos ver muy seguido, por no decir siempre, entonces me surgió una idea rebelde.

-L, ¿podría yo quedarme en la misma habitación que Matt?- L me miro y sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza. Ahora si era fil, digo, me podía quedar con el amor de mi vida todo el día, o casi todo, y ¿Cuándo empecé a ser tan cursi?, qué más da nadie me escucha.

-¿y-y yo po-podría quedarme con BB?- pregunto Near con mucho miedo.

L suspiro pero le dio el permiso para que se quedara en la misma habitación que BB, a lo que Near casi salta de la alegría, tenía una sonrisa enorme en la cara e irradiaba felicidad hasta por la punta de su blanco cabello.

En ese momento todos nos retiramos a nuestras nuevas habitaciones, las cuales ya tenían todas nuestras cosas, era obvio que L sabía de antemano que nos quedaríamos, aunque supongo que las de BB no las tiene, puesto que ni sabía quién era, ni que iba a venir.

-Matt, ¿me piensas decir de donde mierda lo conoces?- miro enfadado a Matt quien se encontraba tirado en la cama

-ah, supongo que no me queda de otra, ¿recuerdas que de pequeños yo te había dicho que tenía un hermano que me daba mucho miedo porque era algo sádico?- yo asentí -¿y que tú me habías dicho que me protegerías si él me quería hacer algo?- volví a asentir- ¿puedes volver a decirme eso? Es que, él es mi hermano sádico- toda mi expresión enfadada cambio repentinamente a una de asombro, no podía creerlo, el hermano de Matt era un asesino en masa, realmente no exageraba de pequeño cuando decía que su hermano daba miedo, en sima esos ojos rojos…

-si Matt te prometo que si quiere acerté algo te protegeré- me acuesto a su lado en la cama y lo abraso, lo atraigo y lo recuesto en mi pecho acariciándole el cabello, es tan suave, es hermoso.

-Mello, te amo-

-yo también te amo Matt- al cabo de un rato corto nos quedamos dormido.

(Cambio narrador: yo)

En la habitación de L y Light, L estaba muy nervioso, su hijo tenía novio, y era un asesino psicópata en masa, no estaba para nada tranquilo con ese pensamiento, por eso le había dado a ellos la única de las habitaciones con cámara de filmación y sonido, tenía que proteger a su querido hijo.

-L, ya cálmate, no le pasara nada-

-es que no puedo, pienso que están ahí, y que le puede ocurrir algo, o que ese tipo puede hacerle algo, y me pone de los nervios-

-ya tranquilo, vamos a dormir y quizá puedas olvidarlo un poco, no parece mala persona-

-te recuerdo que es Ki_- Light lo acalla con un beso

-lo sé pero le prometió a Near que iba a dejar de serlo, y por ahora quiero confiar en su palabra, y tu aras lo mismo ¿de acuerdo?-

-está bien, durmamos- L se acostó y Light se recostó con la cabeza sobre el pecho del otro.

-buenas noche Light, te amo-

-y yo a ti- Light lo rodea con sus brazos y lo abrasa fuerte.


	7. la tortura deleitante

(En la habitación de BB y Near)(Narra Near)

BB ya se había recostado en la ama, y se encontraba mirando el techo, como pensando, según yo algo que lo hacia feliz, porque estaba sonriendo.

-¿en que piensas?- le pregunte con inocencia encaminándome hacia la cama.

-pensaba en como seria metértela- me pare en seco –y me preguntaba si serias virgen- pestañee un par de veces, pero seguí caminando hacia la ama sentándome en el borde de ella, al hacerlo siento un movimiento, luego un par de brazos alrededor de mi cintura, uno de ellos se atrevió a ir debajo de mi camisa, pero yo lo detuve.

-Beyond, no, no quiero- le negué algo que obviamente no era cierto. Lo deseaba con toda mi alma, pero tenia miedo y me acobarde.

Siento que se aleja, me relajo, bajo la guardia, mal de mi parte, toma mis muñecas y las ata contra el respaldo de la cama, o más bien las esposa al respaldo de la cama.

-¿q-que haces?- le pregunte era excitante pero daba miedo, debo estar loco.

-lo que obviamente tu quieres, pero no te atreves- dejo colocándome una especie de "mordaza" en la boca, con una bola rojo en que dejaba mi boca abierta.-sabes traje muchos "juguetes" con los que podemos jugar ahora- lo mire con mucho temor, y él lo noto –tranquilo, se que eres virgen, me lo demostraste recién, seré "gentil"- esa frase me tranquilizo al máximo, y todo el miedo que sentía hacia solo 3 segundos, ya no lo siento.

Saco una navaja y rasgo toda mi ropa, rompiéndola, destrozándola, quitándomela. Acaricia toda mi piel, rosa mis pezones, emito gemidos que quedan en simples vibraciones en mi garganta ahogados por la "mordaza"

Nota mi pequeña reacción y pellizca fuertemente mis pezones, más vibraciones, saca una vela y la prende dejándola de lado, por ahora. Además de la vela saca dos pinzas con las que presiona mis pezones nuevamente.

-ahh, mira tu amigo, si esta bien despierto y duro- dice Beyond mientras frota descaradamente mi miembro, luego toma una especie de anillo y lo coloca en mi virilidad –ya con esto nos evitamos muchas cosas- me pareció extraño, no le veía la función a eso ahí pero yo no se de estas cosas.

Me quito los broches de los pezones y volvió a recoger la vela. Tiro parte de la cera en mi pecho, causando que un gran gemido, apenas audible por la "mordaza", intentara salir de mi boca.

-veo que te gusta, veamos si esto también- ahora tira cera sobre mis peones, debe tener algo con ellos, pero ese dolor generado por la cera caliente me esta encantando, y en esos lugares más.

-si, ¿y que tal aquí?- derrama cera en la punta de mi miembro, eso si es dolor placentero.

-veo que eres un pequeño masoquista, mi amor- nunca lo había pensado, pero no lo creo, quizá es porque lo amo a él, y si lo hiciese otra persona, no me gustaría, ¿o si?.

Al lado de Beyond hay tres cilindros con apariencia de miembro masculino, y una pote con no se que, ¿para que serán? Ahora que lo miro con más atención parece ser que los cilindros son de tres tamaños distintos.

-ah, ¿quieres jugar con eso? Esta bien pero primero, quiero jugar con esto otro- en su mano tenia una especie de hilo con bolas de color rosas, ¿que puede hacer con eso?

-aghhahagga- ya me respondió a la pregunta, metió una de las bolas en mi interior y ahora la siguen las demás.

-calma, que ahora viene mejor- cuando termino de meter todas, tiro del hilo, sacándolas de mí con un tirón rápido, causándome un placer inimaginable.

-aghhahagga- fue increíble, lo quería de nuevo.

-y ahora podemos jugar con estos- dijo señalando los cilindros y el pote.

Tomo el más pequeño y lo embarro en el contenido del pote, luego esto también lo metió en mi región trasera. La sensación fue casi igual a la de las bolas, pero aun no la alcanzaba, dejo el objeto ahí tomo un pequeño controlcito presionó no se que en el y el objeto comenzó a vibrar, ahora si, la sensación era mejor que las anteriores.

-viste pequeño Near, se siente increíble, ¿no?- yo solo asentí, aunque quisiera hablar tenia la mordaza aun, más haya de que con el placer no me hubiese salido nada-

-¿quieres jugar con uno o con dos?- me mira –deja que te quite eso- se acerca y me quita la mordaza –mmm, creo que decidiré por ti- y me coloco el objeto cilíndrico en la boca.

-mmm…- semi-gemí eso, me hacia pensar en el miembro de Beyond, quería tenerlo en la boca, e inconcientemente comencé a lamer el objeto.

-parece que quieres otra cosa ahí, más que ese objeto inanimado- yo asentí, otra vez. Beyond se desnudo y acercó su miembro a mi boca, ya que yo seguía atado, yo sin pesarlo comencé a lamerlo, hasta que lo tenia entero en la boca.

Al rato se vino en mi boca, y yo tragué todo su semen.

-que hermoso, creo que es hora-

-ahh… ¿horahhh… de que…?- lo mire extrañado.

-de que remplace el objeto de haya abajo…- sonrió pervertidamente –pero antes quiero usar algo contigo, no garantizo que te guste, puede que te duela- tomo un látigo de cuero, y giro mi cuerpo lastimándome con las esposas en las muñecas, realmente no me importo, hasta me gusto.

-¡ahh…!- grite al sentir a Beyond pegándome con el látigo en los glúteos. Siguió golpeándome, se sentía fantástico, supongo dejo marcas, pero no importa. Dejo el látigo de lado, me quito el cilindro de mi entrada y se introdujo el.

-¡AHHHH!- eso era dolor, comparado con él todos los dolores anteriores eran nada, pero se sentía espectacularmente bien.

-aghh, espero no te importe…aghh estas sangrando- me importaba muy poco, por mi estaba bien, se sentía bien.

-no importa, ahhh sigue, por favor, ahhh- le rogué con lagrimas en los ojos. Él pego su espalda a la mía, y succiono en mi cuello, y mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja dejando claras marcas rojas.

Lo seguimos haciendo durante un rato, el golpeaba mi punto débil, una y otra y otra vez, se sentía que iba a morir de placer, afortunadamente no paso, pero podría haber pasado.

-ahhh, no puedo- ahora se para que sirve ese anillo

-ahh, yo estoy por venirmea ¡ahhhhhh!- Beyond se corrió, pero yo aun no podía, salio de mí, volvió a voltearme y me quito el "anillo" ese, haciendo que yo terminara a los dos segundos.

Caímos agotados, y el le quito las esposas a mis brazos, mostrando las marcas que habían quedado, igualmente no eran las únicas. Yo lo abrase y me recosté en su pecho. Finalmente ambos nos dormimos.

(En la habitación donde L grababa lo de la habitación de Near y BB) (Narra Narradora)

L se encontraba furioso frente al computador habiendo visto todo lo que había pasado en la habitación de su hijo y BB, además de habiendo escuchado todo. En su mente BB había violado a Near, su sobreprotegido hijo.

-ya veras BB, voy a matarte por lo que acabas de hacer-


	8. en el desayuno

Near y Beyond durmieron todo el resto de la noche muy cómodos luego de su pequeña actividad. L, en cambio, no durmió en toda la noche planeando como vengarse por lo que le hizo BB a su hijo, tampoco es que el soliera dormir, pero nunca planeo una venganza.

(Narra BB)

Desperté teniendo en mis brazos a la criatura más dulce, tierna y violable que he visto en mi vida, quizá la próxima vez que lo hagamos seré realmente más dulce.

Near comenzó a abrir sus hermosos ojos, pero cundo los termino de abrir se tenso, yo supuse que le dolía todo el cuerpo, y por eso se tensaba de esa manera poniendo cara de pánico.

-tranquilo, ya pasara el dolor- le digo mientras acaricio su cabello.

-no es por el dolor, que en realidad es mucho, es que acabo de ver una cámara, sin duda, algo mal escondida- me petrifico

-¿una, una cámara?- lo miro el solo asiente –quizá no este en funcionamiento-

-quizá, pero es poco probable… creo que… esto tiene algo que ver con L- con su padre, me muero si nos vio haciéndolo, y si lo hizo, va a matarme, en sima lo hicimos tan rudo…

-bueno, pero que tal si no pensamos en ello un momento y solo tomamos una ducha para luego ir a desayunar, recién son las 9, un domingo, no creo que ya hayan desayunado- le ofrecí, y el asintió, luego se paro y fue a bañarse, toda su blanca piel tenia la evidencia de lo que hicimos la noche anterior.

Luego de que él se bañar, yo tomo una ducha, me seque y vestí en segundos, estaba temblando hasta el alma, ¿y que si nos hubiese visto su adre, que me odia, y quiere ver muerto o encerrado y si encuentra una excusa lo hace?´

Fuimos al mismo lugar que el día anterior para comer, para desayunar, cuando llegamos Matt y Mello aun no se encontraron en el lugar, mas L y Light si, lo cual me aterra, y hay pocas cosas que me aterren de verdad.

El padre de Near me miraba con muy mala cara, y Light le acariciaba una pierna, creo que intenta calmarlo para que no me mate.

-buenos días, L, Light- saludo me nubecita con mucha alegría.

-Buenos días Near- le respondió Light

-lo mismo- dijo L sin quitarme los ojos de encima. Me estoy por cagar en los pantalones con esa mirada.

-buenos días- dije yo aun con miedo de que L me saltara encima con un cuchillo.

-perdona a L, BB, es que esta algo tenso, no me quiere decir que fue lo que vio a noche que lo puso así-

-él sabe- me asesina con su mirada, estaba a punto de saltar tras de Near si no fuese que aun no soy una débil mariposa.

-¿Cómo que él sabe, y yo no?- celoso a más no poder el novio de L

-tengo la sensación de que yo también lo se- dijo Near

-pues dilo- escupió las palabras su padre

-tengo la certeza de que nos viste haciéndolo a través de las cámaras, que note hoy al despertarme en la habitación- los ojos de Light y los míos se abrieron al máximo, mas ni Near ni L se alteraron en ningún modo.

-estas en lo cierto, pero lo que yo vi fue a él violándote, atándote a la cama y haciéndote no sé que con no sé que cosas, además lo pude escuchar, también hay micrófonos-

-supuse lo de los micrófonos, pero no fue ninguna violación-

-claro que si, no lo defiendas-

-no lo estoy defendiendo solo te lo aclaro, porque parece que no notaste la diferencia, entre el sexo sadomasoquista y una violación, pues ahora tienes esa grabación como comparación-

-¡eso fue una violación, veas por donde lo veas!- L se esta alterando

-no, no lo fue, por lo menos no desde mi punto de vista, o sea según tu, yo fui una victima, pero si a la victima le gusta y lo disfruta, no se puede considerar violación, según lo que yo entiendo- es increíble que mi amor sea capaz de mantener tanta serenidad.

-¡no Near él te violo, yo lo sé, no lo defiendas, no me discutas, yo se lo que paso!- ya esta perdió toda su compostura

-no, tu estas cegado, porque no puedes tolerar el hecho de que tu hijo sea masoquista, y que le haya gustado lo que vivió, y tampoco soportas que yo haya perdido la virginidad mucho mas joven que tu, ya que es obvio que tu no la perdiste hasta no estar con Light, y no lo niegues, hace cuanto habrá sido, unos 3 años atrás cuanto mucho-

-yo…yo… no, si soporto todo lo que me dijiste, pero es que… no me cae bien él no soporto que lo ames, que él sea Kira lo hace aun peor-

-él ya no es Kira, no matara a nadie más, ya supéralo-

-no, perdón no puedo superarlo- en ese momento L se paro y salió de la sala.

-esta alterado, ya se le pasara, ¿quieren desayunar?- preguntó Light con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Si, muchas gracias Light- dijo Near mientras Light le daba su desayuno a él y a mí.

-Gracias- realmente esto será difícil, pero tengo que convencer a L que soy bueno para su hijo.

A la media hora, llegaron Matt y Mello, abrasados cada uno a la cintura del otro. Se sentaron y cogieron algo de comida de no se donde en un solo plato, alimentando cado uno al opuesto, se veían muy dulces, el rubio y mi hermano.

No le hablaron a nadie en ningún momento totalmente embobados el uno en el otro, realmente a mi no me molesto, pero cerca del final del desayuno, Matt me miro, y yo le sonreí, el simplemente tembló de pies a cabeza y se metió entre los brazos de su novio que lo abraso fuertemente mientras le murmuraba algo al oído que hizo que se calmara. Creo que aun me tiene miedo por lo que le hacia de pequeño.


	9. L y sus tareas

(Narra L desde su sala de vigilancias)

No puedo, no puedo soportar que Near, mi hijo salga con quien era Kira, esta bien ya no lo es pero, aun así, lo fue, es malo, en el fondo, sé que aun quiere matar personas, o hacerlas sufrir, o algo, yo sé que si, voy a probarlo. Puedo admitir que él no violo a mi hijo, eso lo puedo aceptar, solo estaban en la suya, como yo muchas veces con Light, claro nunca tan masoquistas pero se entiende.

Bueno voy a hacerle pagar las muertes que causo, y por ser sádico. Él tendrá que demostrar ser bueno para mi hijo.

Me encontraba sentado en el piso así que me pare y volví a la sala.

-muy bien, BB, tendrás que hacer algunas cosas por mí, si quieres mi perdón y consentimiento, claro, si no sigue como estas-

-claro, lo que quieras, hago todo lo que digas para que me aceptes- este es bipolar, es re sádico y sumiso, tomare nota de esto.

-bueno, primero quiero que limpies todas las ventanas del edificio, luego limpies el interior y riegues las plantas, luego iras a la tienda a comprar todo lo necesario para el mes, el dinero te lo darán cuando salgas, escribirás un ensayo de mínimo 1000 paginas describiendo como era ser Kira, a quienes mataste, como, porque y todo, además alimentaras a todo ser vivo de este edificio con una comida de primera, incluso a las mascotas y por ultimo iras a mi "oficina" para tener una charla, ¿entendido?- veamos que responde

-¿cuanto tiempo tengo?-

-hasta la cena, la cual tú prepararas, con entrada, plato principal, segundo plato y postre-

-esta bien, ahora mismo me pongo en marcha- realmente lo intentara, también tomare nota de eso.

-de acuerdo, hasta entonces, nadie puede ayudarte, creo que eso lo sabes, ¿no?-

-claro- lo vi marchar con cara de felicidad, ja, cuando sepa que el edificio esta completamente hecho por ventanas, y que tiene 20 pisos, sumado a que hay un criadero de animales exóticos no de gran tamaño en el ultimo.

Near me miraba con cara enfadada, creo que esto no le esta gustando mucho.

-¿Por qué?-

-porque tiene que probar ser bueno para ti-

-y lo es, solo que no quieres verlo-

(Mientras tanto, Beyond, cambio narrador, ya saben a quien)

Comencé a limpiar las ventanas del primer piso, y rápidamente avance, siempre fui bueno con la limpieza, nunca pensé que me seria de utilidad, pero ahora, dios, ¡que útil que es! Al cabo de una sola hora ya había limpiado todas las ventanas, pero desafortunadamente, me había olvidado que debía hacer después. Intente hacer memoria, mucha, me llevo cerca de media hora recordar, limpiar el interior, y así lo hice, limpie cada micro espacio de centímetro que existe en este puto edificio, me volverá loco esto. En sima nadie me habla porque puedo perder tiempo, o L puede dudar de mí y creer que me están ayudando.

Luego de eso regué las plantas, y ya que estaba las cuide un poco, hice el almuerzo, rápido porque ya eran cerca de las doce, lo serví y continué con mis labores.

Me dirigí a la salida del edificio, di cerca de cincuenta análisis distintos hasta que me dejaron salir, y me dieron el dinero, aparentemente justo para comprar lo necesario. Generalmente yo compraba para el día, como mucho para la semana, comprar para todo el mes, era mucha comida, y no sabría que comprar si no fuese porque junto con el dinero me dieron una lista con lo básico, aunque la mitad eran golosinas, el resto si eran cosas útiles, mientras compraba debía ser extremadamente cauteloso de comprar exactamente lo que decía la lita, de la marca que esta indicaba, al igual que el tamaño y la calidad, dios es muy difícil, son muchas cosas, ni se como las voy a llevar de vuelta al edificio.

No me pregunten como pero logre llevar alrededor de 100 bolsas de supermercado hasta la casa, con vuelto inclusive, lo cual me asusto un poco, pensar que me podría haber olvidado algo.

Nuevamente en la entrada revisaron todas y cada un de las cosas que llevaba, incluyéndome, a todo esto ya eran las 5, y aun me faltaban escribir el ensayo, alimentar a todos para la cena y hablar con L, voy a morir.

Aun así debo intentarlo, por Near, esa bolita de algodón lo vale todo, aunque me vuelva loco, él lo vale.

Ok, el ensayo esta listo y revisado, son exactamente 1110 paginas, supongo bien escritas, y presentables, se lo daré durante la charla. Ahora a cocinar.

Prepare, 100 entradas, 100 platos principales, 100 segundos platos y 100 postres, una con mucho mas dulce y otro con diez veces más chocolate, además hice investigaciones y alimente a todos los animales de la casa, debería escribir un ensayo de todo lo que hice hoy, y para colmo aun no termina.

A las seis treinta de la tarde, me dirigí a su "oficina" y toque la puerta.

-si eres BB pasa- así lo hice-supongo que o terminaste todo, o te rendiste-

-casi todo, tú me has dicho que viniese aquí por una charla-

-si así lo hice, trajiste tu ensayo, supongo-

-si, de hecho traje dos, uno con lo que me pediste de 1110 páginas y otro con lo que hice hoy de 500-

-bueno, entrégamelos- yo se los di el los leyó a velocidad luz, si puedo agregar, luego dijo- están perfectos, ni un solo error en ningún sentido, te felicito, y además con esto puedo decir que el caso Kira esta serrado y que Kira simplemente a muerto o algo-

-me parece bien, si te importa mi opinión-

- si de hecho iba a consultarte que opinabas- respira profundo –bueno ahora a la charla, quiero que me digas que es exactamente lo que sientes por Near- ¿¡QUE!? Esto me shockeo, no sé que decir, no se expresar lo que siento por él solo lo siento.

-yo… lo amo, no más que eso, pero no se como expresarme, realmente solo lo siento, lo veo y mi interior se derrite- mejor ser sinceros, ya hice tanto hoy que no puedo pensar más –el tomar dulcemente su mano y caminar, me hace sentir entre las nubes, en el cielo, verlo feliz, complacido es lo único que quiero, lo que deseo-

-muy bien, aun no me caes bien, pero supongo que puedo aceptar que estés con mi hijo, por ahora-

-ense…- me corto la palabra una patada de L directo en la cara.

-lo siento aun necesito descargarme, por todas las muertes- comienza a golpearme desaforadamente, puñetazos, patadas, y cosas que no se ni como se llaman, es muy buen peleador he de admitir, y yo no pienso mover un musculo, no valla a ser cosa que se enfade.

Pronto deja de golpearme, gracias a dios, no se cuanto más iba a aguantar

-lo repito, lo siento, realmente estoy muy frustrado y enojado- yo le sonrío –deberías defenderte de los golpes-

-temo que te enfades más con migo-

-que te parece una pelea limpia, de ese modo puedo descargarme sin sentir que estoy matando a mi yerno-¿dijo yerno? Ay que felicidad, ¡me a terminado de aceptar! Creo… ahora solo falta arreglar las cosas con mi hermano, creo que será algo más difícil que esto.


	10. Matt, Mello y el word

(Narra Matt)

_Bueno, no estoy como para decir "querido diario…" porque no soy chica, ni tengo 14 años, así que solo diré un par de cosas que estuve pensando, y que estuvieron pasando._

_Primero lo primero, no puedo creer todo lo que estuvo pasando, primero L me invita a una cena, lo cual era extraño, pero como vi que Mello iba a ir, pues yo también tenía que asistir, simple._

_Luego al llegar Mello discutía con Near, igual que cuando éramos más pequeños, luego tuve que ir al baño, no lo encontré, pero si encontré un hermoso jardín al cual le regué una planta, un arbusto en realidad, y luego me dije, 'hey, porque no traigo a Mello aquí y me le confieso, total ni que lo fuese a ver luego' y lo hice, solo que fue distinto a como lo vi en mi mente, digo, Mello se metió en un arbusto y yo me metí con el cuando lo encontré, me dio un poco de asco, considerando que ese era el arbusto que yo había regado anteriormente, pero bueno, no se lo iba a decir a Mello._

_Near apareció, y bueno fue una confesión muy extraña la de Mello, pero… cuenta. Luego L nos pidió que nos quedáramos con el, y dios, ahora duermo con Mello, y antes solo podía verlo dormir, bueno L resulto ser gay, aparentemente todos los que estábamos ahí lo éramos, y L tiene un novio que se llama Light, en fin, entonces Near dijo que el también tenia algo que decir, resulta que él también tiene novio y que era Kira, me sorprendí, mucho, digo, Near una de las personas más inteligentes con un asesino en masa, bueno que voy a hacer son sus decisiones, fue entonces cuando me petrifique, porque "KIRA" apareció, y resulto ser… Beyond Birthday, mi hermano, si lo se, distinto apellido, no pregunten, así es y no me importa, no es el apellido de mi padre, pero el mio tampoco lo es, y no mi madre no era una puta, solo que nos puso apellidos distintos cuando nos "registro" bueno al tema, es que yo le temo mucho, digo mucho, porque el me hacia cosas terribles de pequeños, y se lo que están pensando, pero no, no me violaba, no me tocaba sexualmente, ni nada así, pero… lo que hacia era… simplemente… no lo ser… me dolía, me molestaba, me… me…_

_No puedo ni escribirlo, y lo peor es que, un minuto, ahora que lo recuerdo cuando dije su nombre en la cena dije "Beyond Birthday J…" apuesto a que creyeron que diría Jeevas, pero no, iba a decir jodido hijo de mi mamá (si, también es mía así que no iba a decir puta) como te atreves a estar con Near, o algo por el estilo, no lo recuerdo bien, pero algo con jodido hijo de mi mama era seguro…_

_¿Qué estaba diciendo antes? A si, que no puedo escribir lo que me hacía, más haya de que era sádico, yo vi cosas que me gustaría no haber visto, tanta sangre, por dios, le temo mucho, espero que nunca encuentre esto, bueno no quiero que me pase lo mismo que a Morgina…_

_Ah, Morgina, como la extraño, la quería mucho, obvio no como quiero a Mello pero aun así la quería mucho, y el, el la… dios. No puedo, no puedo escribir lo que hizo, aun no se lo eh dicho a Mello, ni siquiera pude decírselo a él, la persona más importante de mi vida, de toda mi existencia, incluso mas que Morgina, esta bien, esta bien, ahora lo voy a escribir, lo are, escribiré lo que me hizo, lo que le hizo, y todo, tengo que hacerlo, tengo que superarlo, superar lo que ocurrió, es el pasado, no puedo cambiarlo, y creo que no lo haría, digo, si no, no hubiese podido conocer a Mello._

_Bueno no voy a divagar más, tengo que escribirlo ahora…_

-Matt- Mello interrumpe lo que escribía en el "diario"-¿Qué haces?-

-escribo una especie de diario-

-¿enserio, y puedo leerlo?-

-no ahí nada escrito que tu ya no sepas, pero si quieres…- le alcanzo mi computadora para que lea lo que estuve escribiendo.

-tengo tres cosas que decirte, la primera, apuesto a que si no fuese porque tiene el corrector automático de ortografía escribirías peor que un niño de 6 años, la segunda, ¿de verdad tan importante soy para ti? ¿Tanto me quieres? Y la tercera, ¿que le hizo a esa chica Morgina, y que te hizo a ti?-

-responderé en orden, primero me ofende que me digas eso, como que peor que un niño de 6 años, no escribo tan mal, segundo si, me importas mucho más de lo que se puede decir en palabras, y aun más que quererte te amo, con mi corazón cuerpo y alma, y no me vengas con la ciencia que sabes a lo que me refiero, y te lo diría pero aun no logro ni terminar la oración en mi mente-me mira con ojos vidriosos y se me acerca hasta abrasarme, yo le devuelvo el abraso, y el beso que comienza a darme, largo y profundo.

-tranquilo, apuesto que pronto podrás- vuelve a besarme, como lo amo, amo sus suaves labios, su cabello sedoso, toso su ser.

Me separo de él un segundo tomo la computadora y guardo lo que había escrito hasta entonces y me dedique a Mello completamente, lo recosté en la cama, y me coloque en sima. Seguí besándolo, y comencé a acariciarlo y tocarlo.

Bese su cuello sintiendo como su garganta vibraba ante mis tactos y caricias, lentamente comencé a quitarle la ropa, y a dejar que el me quitara la mía. Pronto los dos estábamos desnudos, y fue entonces cuando decidí sacar el lubricante.

-ah, Mahtty, quiero que me hagas tuyo, hazme el amor, Mmahhtt, por favor-

-Mells suenas desesperado así, y no te voy a mentir, me encanta, solo que es… demasiado, aparte te dolerá-

-ah, Matt o me empiezas a preparar ya, o te volteare-

-y que harás con vooohh- es entonces que comprendí, es se coloco sobre mi, y sin ni la mas mínima preparación se sentó sobre mi miembro.-oh por dios, MELLO, demasiado, ahh-

-¡MAATT! ¡Duele!- comenzó a subir y a bajar, si le duele ¿Por qué se mueve?

-ah, Mells quédate quieto, ahh, el dolor se ira- dije muy entrecortado, mi miembro estaba siendo aplastado por el estrecho ano de Mello.

-Ahhh, yahh yahh no duahhaele maahas, ahhhh Mahhtat- dificultosamente entendí lo que quiso decir

-mmhh, Mello, ahh, Mells- esto me esta matando, ahh dios, que bien se siente…

-Mmahhtt, te amo, aahhh te ahmo tahnto, ahhh, Mahtty hahz fueahrzah contrahh ese ahh punahhto, ahhh-

Yo complacido obedecí, eh hice fuerza, y le envestí, ya que en todo este tiempo el solo se estuvo empalando en mi miembro. El solo gemía mucho, y muy fuerte, eran los cantos de un ángel ante mis oídos, aunque claro mañana el resto no dirá lo mismo, ya que bueno, no creo que los estemos dejando dormir.

Entre envestida que va, y envestida que viene, yo volví a estar en sima de él. Y al sentir que yo estaba llegando al borde, comencé a masturbarlo, pronto sus gemidos se hicieron más, y ahora por la penetración y la masturbación.

En eso, todo él se tensa, todos sus musculos, y también los que estaban rodeando mi pene, lo que hizo que yo me corriera en el mismo momento en el que él se corría, luego de haber acabado él entre los dos, y yo dentro de él, caí agotado sobre su cuerpo sintiendo su semen viscoso entre los dos.

-Matt- dijo entre suspiros muy adormilados –te amo-

-yo también te amo Mello- en la posición en la que estábamos ambos caemos dormidos.

Me pregunto si mañana podre escribir que es lo que BB hizo…


	11. la cita (1)

(Narra Mello)

A la mañana siguiente, desperté entre los brazos de mi amado pelirrojo, no mire mucho alrededor, no me importaba en lo mas mínimo si estaba en medio de una ruta, tirado en una fuente o en la cama de donde estábamos viviendo por pedido de L, realmente me daba lo mismo, digo, estoy entre los brazos de Matt, más no puedo pedir. Inmediatamente volví a cerrar los ojos y aspire la embriagante fragancia del cuerpo de Matt.

-veo que despertaste- escuche la voz somnolienta de mi novio, quien ahora acariciaba mi cabello y espalda.

-si ya desperté- pestañe unos segundos y luego tuve una idea –Matt, ¿que tal si salimos?-

-¿como a donde?- miro un reloj que no sabia que estaba ahí

-que tal, a comer algo ya que son casi las 12 del medio día y luego a ver una linda película, y luego quizá a caminar por el parque, claro todo esto sin nos dejas salir…-

-**si, pueden salir, no se preocupen y vallan a su cita, que por aquí esta todo controlado**- una voz salió de la nada, más bien la voz de L salió de algún pequeño parlante oculto en algún lado de la habitación, supongo que también ahí cámaras y micrófonos, micrófonos seguro, si no, no hubiese habido forma de que el supiese de la cita. Que pervertido…

-¡sé que me escuchas, eres un pervertido, porque no vas con Light a que seguro él te entretiene!- grito en ninguna dirección para que L lo escuche.

-**lo siento, Light esta ocupado en estos momentos, además es muy divertido molestarlos, y anoche proporcionaron un lindo, uh, incentivo para mi y para Light**- lo sabia ahí cámaras.

-Mello… ¿podemos irnos ya?- lo beso suavemente

-que tal si primero nos vestimos ¡más vale que no estés mirando L!-

-**ya, los dejo me voy a molestar a mi hijo**- sin duda, para su cumpleaños le regalo un consolador, a ver si se deja de meter en donde no debe.

Rápidamente me visto, no confío en L, Matt hace lo mismo, y en cuestión de segundos ambos estábamos parados en la puerta del edificio de lado de afuera tomados de la mano, encaminados hacia el cine más cercano, que estaba a apenas tres manzanas.

-Mello…- Matt se detiene en la puerta del cine y yo me detengo también.

-¿que ocurre _my love_?_- _tengo que admitirlo, adoro el ingles.

-estoy nervioso-

-¿de que?-

-de, no se, de todo, supongo, de la cita…- beso su mejilla, ¿Quién diría que el mas débil en la cama seria el mas fuerte en la relación?

-tranquilo, no entiendo tu nerviosismo, pero esta bien, quiero que sepas que te amo- beso sus labios, y es entonces cuando noto a un grupo de "amigos" mirándonos todos con cara de desagrado y disgusto, excepto por uno, que más bien parecía adorar la imagen y sentir celos -¿están viendo a alguien vomitar o escupir sus tripas en la calle?- todos ellos se nos acercan y Matt esta más nervioso que nunca, tomo gentilmente su mano y le dedico una sonrisa terna para expresarle que todo estar bien, y se medio relaja.

-no, estamos observando una escena asquerosa entre dos _hombres_, es un poco desagradable, si van a hacer eso, porque no en su casa donde nadie los ve- uno de los chico dice, como si se refiriese a que estaba violando a Matt en medio de la vía publica.

-eh, disculpa, pero no estarías diciendo lo mismo si alguno de nosotros dos fuese una mujer, y probablemente tampoco lo dirías si los dos fuésemos mujeres- le planteo –además, no le veo nada de malo en que bese a mi novio si así me surge la gana, y no creo que eso realmente te moleste, más bien, yo creo que te molesta que yo si puedo hacerlo y tu no por simple apariencia- su cara se distorsiono, si, di en el clavo, yo sabia que él y el otro chico que emanaba el aura de celos eran pareja, pude ver como se miraban antes, apenas llegamos.

-¿q-que? No, yo no tengo novio, yo no soy gay-

-si, claaaaro, lo que digas, podrías no fingir, no, si quieres fingir es tu decisión, podrías no molestarnos a mi novio y a mi por tus frustraciones, yo no soy ningún idiota ni ningún ciego, vi la mirada que le dedicabas a… disculpa ¿tu nombre?- señale al chico, que tenia el pelo castaño tirando a rubio y ojos muy claros, casi blancos.

-R-Rodrigo- dijo tímidamente

-muy bien, pude ver como Rodrigo y tu se miraban, por cierto, ¿tu nombre cual era?-

-y a ti que, no estoy saliendo con el, y jamás lo haría porque no soy gay- la cara de Rodrigo mostraba el dolor que esas palabras le causaban inclusive a este chico cuyo nombre no e le causaban dolor, todo se veía en sus ojos también claros.

-mira me da igual si lo quieres negar toda tu vida, solo me meto porque me estas jodiendo la cita, así que o te vas al carajo o lo admites, y yo tengo que aclárate algo importante, todos tus amigos podrían irse bien al carajo si no te aceptan solo porque te gustan los hombre, es realmente inútil que lo sigas negando, si realmente son tus amigos tendrían que aceptarlo, si no, tienes a Rodrigo y no me vas a negar eso, porque yo lo se, tengo más años que tu, le calculo aunque sea 4 años más, hazme caso- miro a Rodrigo y pude ver cada pedazo de su corazón caer al ver todo el dolor en la cara de su obvio novio por las palabras que le había dicho yo a ellos y sus propias palabras. Me sentí Dios cuando lo vi moverse y besarlo son temor a nada, sentí que había hecho bien, y me sentí mejor cuando detuve la mano de uno de sus "amigos" que estaba a punto de separarlos. Ellos se separaron.

-lo siento, para todos- y volvió a besara su novio.

Yo me voltee y me dirigí a Matt, quien estaba con cara de asombro.

-ya Matt, parece que viste un fantasma o algo-

-cerca, te vi actuando sin matar a nadie- reímos y seguimos nuestro camino dentro del cine, compramos dos entradas para una película de suspenso que se llamaba "dictado" si, no fue nuestra mejor elección para una película en una cita, pero tampoco es que le prestamos mucha atención. Al terminar salimos y nuevamente nos reímos por el hecho de que no sabíamos un carajo de lo que trataba la película al terminar, y el hecho de que no habíamos notado que había terminado. Vamos al baño y al salir Matt se voltea a verme con brillo en los ojos.

-¡MIRA MELLO, ES MISA MISA!- yo mire pos sobre su hombro y efectivamente era ella, pero no entiendo porque tanto escandalo por parte de Matt.

-ajam, ¿y?-

-que es muy famosa-

-¿y?- no le veo el punto

-deberíamos pedirle un autógrafo-

-esta bien, si quieres-

Nos acercamos a ella y notamos que esta hablando por celular, y no pude evitar no escuchar.

-ay, Light, estoy tan feliz que me hayas llamado, Misa estaba muy preocupada- ¿es idiota o que? ¿Porque habla en tercera persona?-¿percances? ¿Que ocurrió?-()-ah, pensé que era algo grabe, Misa se había asustado, pero Misa se alegra de que Light Yagami este bien y halla llegado sano y salvo al hotel de hospedaje aquí en Japón, Misa esta impaciente por ver a Light-()-¿enserio? Misa no puede esperar para ver a Light, Misa esta triste, Misa extraña mucho a Light, Misa quiere a su novio mucho, ella lo ama-()-Misa también, chauchis chauchis, nos veremos pronto amor- y ella cuelga el teléfono celular, y se da la vuelta para ver a un ilusionado Matt y a un confuso Mello, ah genial ya se me esta pegando la tercer persona de esta tarada – ¿Misa puede hacer algo por ustedes?-

-s-si, ¿podrías darnos tu autógrafo?-

-¡claro! Tomen- nos da dos papeles que había firmado recién, en los cuales había una foto de ella –Misa tiene una duda, ¿pueden responderá?-

-si, claro- dice Matt

-¿son ustedes novios?- Matt se pone todo rojo

-si- yo respondo por el, pegándome a su cuerpo y tomándolo por la cintura.

-¡ay que lindos! Misa esta muy feliz por ustedes, saben Misa también tiene un novio, su nombre es Light Yagami, y acaba de regresar de sus vacaciones, Misa esta impaciente por verle- mi ojos se vuelven oscuros, pobre actriz-modelo-rubia-hueca, y que Light más traidor y bastardo, me pregunto a quien estará engañando con quien, aunque apuesto a que esta engañando a ambos por igual, pero de diferente modo, Matt sigue con su sonrisa de idiota, creo que no lo noto –tranquilo, Misa no te va a robar a tu novio por mas que sea muy sexi, Misa tiene a Light-

-disculpa Misa, pero tenemos que irnos, de seguro nos volvemos a ver un día de estos, ya que creo que conozco a Light- Misa abrió mucho sus ojos

-¿¡enserio!? Que lindo, ¡podríamos salir en dobles citas! Bueno, no es algo que acostumbre a hacer pero…- anota algo detrás de la foto de Matt-ese es mi número de celular, llámenme cualquier de estos días-

-seguro lo aremos, ¡hasta entonces!- saco a Matt del cine arrastrándolo por todos lados, hasta que estamos fuera, muy lejos del cine me detengo.

-sabes Mello, ahora que lo noto…- si se dio cuenta de lo de Light –no fuimos a comer, si no que directo al cine, y realmente tengo hambre-

-Matt, eres un idiota, pero la verdad no me puedo enojar contigo, así que por ahora te lo perdono, con una condición-

-au, porque te enojas, tu también lo olvidaste-

-me enoje porque no notaste otra cosa, ahora, ¿quieres saber mi condición para no enojarme?-

-hum, si quiero, y además quiero que me digas que pase por alto-

-bien, quiero que me digas dos cosas, la primera que me amas, y lo otro que me esta comiendo la cabeza es, ¿Quién era Morgina?-

-te amo, jamás lo dudes, y Morgina era…-Matt traga duro y dice las ultimas palabras dejándome shockeado y ahora me pregunto, ¿Qué le habrá hecho BB?


	12. la cita (2)

(Narra Mello)

Me quede sin palabras, sacudí mi cabeza y mis manos, pedí tiempo fuera, las palabras no salían de mi boca, en parte porque no sabia que debía decir, hasta que por fin se me "ocurrió" algo "inteligente" que decir.

-Tu…tu…tu…tu…- ahh, si siempre las palabras mas sabias del mundo.

-Mello pareces teléfono, solo te dije que Morgina era mi…- lo calle con la mano

-tengo que decirlo Matt, no puedo quedarme así, sin poder decir esa palabra, ni su opuesto masculino, no quiero parecerme en nada más a Willy Wonka- cerré los ojos, respire profundo, ignorando la risilla de Matt –Tu madre, Morgina era tu madre, ¿y que le paso?-

-eh, ¿murió?, auuu, ¡Mello!- le golpee la cabeza por decir lo obvio –bueno, fue acecinada, lo mismo…-

-por, por, por, ¿por quien?- hoy si que parezco disco rallado

-en serio Mello, no quiero hablar de eso, aun, aun no lo he superado del todo- no, no, no, Matt, ¡tu cara triste no!

-lo siento Matt, ¿te haría sentir mejor si vamos a comer? Tú elegirás- le volvió la sonrisa a la cara, y luego puso _esa_ cara, la cara que me decía exactamente sus próximas palabras, como me arrepiento de lo que dije…

-¡comamos pizza!- grito haciendo que varios andantes voltearan.

-bueno, bueno, pero no grites tanto-

Nos dirigimos a la pizzería preferida de Matt, donde no ocurrió nada sobrenatural, ni anormal, comíamos tranquilos disfrutando el momento, a pesar de que no me gusta mucho la Pizza, por Matt comería hasta en lo que se convierte la pizza al Salir de mi cuerpo, pero mejor no se lo digo porque temo que me lo llegue a pedir, y si no me gusta ahora, no creo que la pizza me guste mas luego de ese "proceso"

Entonces Matt comienza a atragantarse con el queso mozzarella, traga, toma y luego regula su respiración, una vez que lo logra pronuncia sus palabras.

-ah, casi me muero…-

-más te vale no, y tendrías que comer en bocados más pequeños-

-si, si, lo que digas, pero no me atragante por eso, es que recordé que me dijiste que había pasado por alto algo antes, cuando hablábamos con Misa, y prometiste decirme que era, ¿me dices?, ¿porfis?- y ahora pone su cara de suplica, la cual le funciona bastante bien, tengo que admitir.

-Dios, Matt, ¿en serio no lo notaste?, que tal si te doy pistas e intentas sacarlo, ¿te parece?-

-si, si, si, si, me encantan ese tipo de juegos- rio como niño pequeño, se ve tan lindo y tierno que me tentó besarlo y lo hice, a lo que se puso totalmente rojo, que lo volví a besar pero ahora en la nariz, porque no se es linda.

-Meeellloooo~ no hagas eso, hay mucha gente mirandoooo…-

-deja de actuar así y quizás no lo haga-

-buenooo, dime las pistas-

-haber, recuerda lo que dijo Misa, tiene que ver con L, y es un nombre-

-emmmmm- hace un esfuerzo enorme para recordar, y pensar, parece que se le va a fundir el cerebro con tanto pensamiento, no es tan difícil, ¿o si? –no se, otra pista-

-tiene algo que ver con la relación romántica entre dos persona, y un secreto- ya, prácticamente se lo dije, esta servido en bandeja de plata

-ahh, Mells, ¡ya se!- dice entusiasmado –tiene que ver con el novio de Misa, el que llego hace poco, ¿Cómo se llamaba? L…Li…Li… ¡LIAM!- golpee mi cabeza contra la mesa, no puede ser tan imbécil.

-no se llama Liam, piensa Matt, tiene que ver con L-

-EMMM,-

-Lig…- lo ayude

-Light, ¿que pasa con el?- golpee mi cara con mi palma

-ya me doy, te lo digo, Light engañ Misa con el otro, ya que esta saliendo con los dos-

-ahhhh, ya se Light es mentiroso y engaña a Misa, o ¿engaña a L? tendríamos que preguntarle a Misa-

-Matt, realmente estas en modo idiota hoy-

-es tu culpa-

-¿Por qué mi culpa?- pregunte incrédulo de lo que oía

-porque me distraigo mucho viéndote, y pensando en ti-

-ah, pero bien que cuando estaba Misa ahí ni la hora me dabas- le recalque

-pero es que es una excelente actriz, cantante y modelo, aparte ¡se parece mucho a ti!- mire a Matt con ojos bien abiertos, ¿Cómo se atrevía a compararme con esa idiota que habla de si misma en tercera persona?-solo físicamente, claro- ¿acaso tengo cuerpo de mujer?-digo, es rubia, tiene ojos celeste, usa cuero, toda ropa negra, más o menos el mismo largo de cabello, sus uñas están cuidadas, y pintadas o de negro o de rojo…-

-ya, para Matt, esto es humillante…-

-¿Por qué?-

-porque, seré gay, pero no soy mujer, Matt, que me estés diciendo que me parezco a una es degradante para mi orgullo de hombre-

-ah, pero tu eres mucho mas sexi, hot, inteligente, arriesgado, adictivo e interesante que ella, ahora, yo creo que ahí que decirle Misa, sobre lo de Light-

-lo se, pero eso arruinaría la felicidad de L y de Misa, pero si no le decimos seria muy arriesgado si se enteran en un futuro podría hasta dolerles más, pero no quiero pensar en eso ahora, por el momento quiero disfrutar mi primera cita contigo- le dije, haciéndole una seña para que se me acercara y así darle un beso lleno de amor, que él disfruto a pesar de todas las miradas que lo ponían incomodo.

Luego llame al mesero para que nos trajera la cuenta, le page, sin dejar que Matt mirara el costo de todo, para así solo pagar yo, y luego me levante lo tome de la mano y lo arrastre fuera del lugar, para comenzar a caminar de la mano hacia nuestro siguiente destino: el parque, donde yo ya tenia planeado todo, Matt se llevaría una gran sorpresa, y espero que pueda decirme que carajo le hizo BB a Morgina, siendo su madre también… que habrá pasado… ¿podría ser el quien la mato?


	13. la cita (3)

(Narra Matt)

Tengo que admitir que me siento un poco tonto por no notar lo de Light pero como dije, Mello me distrae, podría hasta perder varias veces un video juego por su culpa, y lo único que tendría que hacer él es estar en el lugar. Igualmente no creo ser tan idiota por querer decirl Misa, siento que deberían saberlo, ambos, no sé que hacer, luego hablaremos bien con Mello, ahora tengo que disfrutar esta cita que él preparó para mi, porque si no creo que le haya surgido de la nada la idea.

Igualmente ahora que estamos yendo al parque creo que deberíamos hablar, y no solo caminar en silencio.

-Mello, tengo una pregunta- lo miro

-dime- me mira

-¿esto te surgió de la nada, o ya lo tenias planeado?- como mucho por preguntar me gano un puñetazo.

-ya lo tenia planeado-

-¿enserio? ¿Desde cuando?-

-como desde que tengo 14, en realidad no lo tenia "planeado" había sido solo una fantasía que tuve, y que realmente nunca creí poder realizar, y hoy me acorde de ella, y se me ocurrió que quizá podríamos hacerla realidad-

-exactamente ¿Qué planeas hacer en el parque?-

-¡es una sorpresa!- y luego rio dulcemente, acercándose más para abrasarme.

-eres muy lindo, ¿lo sabias?-

-si, lo tenía en mente, pero si tú me lo dices vale mil veces más-

Caminamos el resto del tramo en silencio, por dos razones, no queríamos arruinar la atmosfera, y porque realmente solo faltaban unos 5 pasos. Al llegar al hermoso parque, nos sentamos por ahí en el pasto, uno al lado del otro, rosando nuestras manos.

-Matt, ¿alguna vez me has escuchado cantar?-

-depende, ¿cuanta cuando cantas en la ducha?- le dije, aunque realmente no se si canta en la ducha

-no- o sea que si canta en la ducha, dato a tener en cuenta.

-ah, igualmente no sabia que cantabas en la ducha- le sonreí –así que no, nunca te escuche cantar- entonces se pone todo roja, e intenta hablar pero tartamudea mucho, dios que habré dicho…

-Ma_Matt, en_su… momento, te había escrito una… emm… una, canción, y queríasabersimedejariascanta rtela-

-ah, lo que sea que hayas dicho si- golpea su cara con su palma, otra vez.

-si, me dejas cantarte la canción-

-¿¡me escribiste una canción!?¿¡Y me la vas a cantar!?-

-aparentemente así va la cosa…-

Entonces Mello aclara su garganta y con su melodiosa voz, que no sabía que tenia, comienza a cantar de una manera muy dulce y armoniosa la canción que había escrito para mi…

**Every time I see you smile, I fly to the sky**

**Reach for it and touch the clouds**

**Every time I look inside your eyes**

**You wake this feeling inside**

**My heart starts beating, just too fast,**

**And I can't stand being just like that**

**It makes me want to hug you tight**

**And speak all my thoughts, making you understand,**

**But it's just not goanna work, not like that…**

**I would like to be more than your friend,**

**For you to care for me as I do for you**

**But it's not goanna happen, not right now**

**I see you all the days walking around**

**Playing stupid games, being all right**

**I want to understand why do I feel like that?**

**Why do I think that? Making my head hurt**

**You'll be all the day smiling, and that makes all fun**

**Why can't you see my hiding feeling?**

**Why can't you read my mind?**

**But it's just not goanna work, not like that…**

**I would like to be more than your friend,**

**For you to care for me as I do for you**

**But it's not goanna happen, not right now**

**So please, when it happens**

**Hold my hand, really hard**

**And don't let me go, no matter what**

**Don't run away, stay by my side**

**Look into my eyes and feel what I feel**

**For all these years, just for you**

**As if nothing else matters,**

**As if nothing else exited**

**Be with me, till end of time,**

**Show me you can love me**

**Love this monster, as this monster loves you**

**But I know…**

**Thing like that don't happen in real life**

**Only in fairy tales, all turns right**

**But it's just not goanna work, not like that…**

**I would like to be more than your friend,**

**For you to care for me as I do for you**

**But it's not goanna happen, not right now**

**Not right ever in my life…**

**I may cry all night for you**

**I may scream in my sleeps you to come**

**But you are not going to see that ever**

**I won't let you see that side**

**Won't ever let you see my cry**

**Not even saying what I feel**

**I'm goanna let the feeling draught in my**

**And never came out**

**Just let them pass, and see how it goes.**

Casi lloro mientras lo escuchaba cantar y miles de recuerdos me llegaron a la mente de cuando éramos más pequeños, recién nos conocíamos, y como nos hicimos amigos, mejores amigo, todo lo que pasamos juntos, cada recuerdo de mi infancia con él, cada uno de esos momentos aparecieron mente…

-¿Qué tal me quedo?-

-¿es una pregunta seria? Estabas muy triste por tus sentimientos-

-si bastante-

-me pone mal que te haya causado eso-

-no fue tu intención-

-no importa, siento que si la fue- realmente lo sentía, fue un shock el saber que Mello fue el chico "depresivo a su modo" que fue por mi culpa, o por lo menos parte de ella…

-Matt, tranquilo, no paso nada-

-si paso, yo recuerdo que tú te cortabas, ¿eso era por tus sentimientos hacia mí u otros sentimientos?- realmente me importa mucho esta respuesta, si se cortaba por mi culpa…

-si, era por esos sentimientos, pero no fue tu culpa, quiero decir…-

-¡Mello! Ahora si me siento mal, por favor, prométeme que no lo aras nunca más, ya me sentía mal cuando lo hacías ahora que sé que era mi culpa, me siento peor-

-Matt, tranquilo, eso no lo hago hace años-

-viejos hábitos nunca mueren- le susurré, y eso me recordó a BB, y lo que le hizo a mi madre, a su madre, como pudo ser capaz…

-Matt ¿estas bien?-

-no, la violo, en frente mio, la violo-

-¿quien la violo, Matt? ¿A quien?-

-Beyond, Beyond la violo, a Morgina, él la violo- Mello quedo horrorizado por mis palabras

-¿y la mato?-

-no- su cara se alivió un poco, y se volvió a tensar cuando escucho las palabras que seguían –ella se suicido justo luego de lo que ocurrió, no podía soportar que su propio hijo la haya, violado, y se mato- Mello me abrasa, e intenta consolarme

-tranquilo Matt, él no te hará daño, él no te tocara, lo prometo, yo estoy aquí-

-gracias Mello- ahora que ya podía hablar sin parecer un loco de un psiquiátrico seguí hablando –Mello, ¿podemos volver y contarle a L lo de Misa?-

-si, por su puesto, vamos, tomemos un taxi, así no tenemos que caminar-yo asentí, "no caminar" suena increíble, aunque si era con Mello no me hubiese importado caminar la cantidad de cuadras que sean.

Encontramos un taxi y a los pocos minutos ya estábamos de vuelta en "lo de L" realmente no se si es un cuartel, un hotel, un edificio más, así que yo le digo "lo de L" para no complicarme, rápidamente encontramos a L comiendo unos dulces en el comedor, y nos pusimos a unos de sus lado y yo deje que Mello hablara.

-L tenemos algo que decirte sobre Light-

-vinieron a decirme que Light me engaña, ¿no es así?-

-emm si, como…- intente preguntar, pero L me interrumpió, para responder la pregunta inconclusa

-lo venia sospechando pero hasta hoy no lo había confirmado, contrate a Akinata Sakari para que lo siguiera, es mu buena en esa área, ella lo siguió durante la ultima semana y nada raro, hasta hoy, que me acaba de informar verlo con una chica rubia, en traje de lolita, que por su forma de hablar parece mas idiota que un mosquito envuelto en situaciones comprometedoras, yo no quería creerlo, pero luego me dijo que los vio a ustedes hablando con esta chica antes de que ella se justara con Light, y ustedes vinieron a decirme justamente eso, no voy a tener más opción que creerlo-

-si, pero nosotros sabemos quien es la chica, y creemos que también la engaña a ella-

-¿si?- se pauso un segundo-cuenten me-

-bueno hoy cuando estábamos en el cine, no cruzamos con esta chica, Misa Amane, ella…-

-la modelo, si, continúen- interrumpió a Mello, L y continúe yo

-bueno, entonces nos pusimos a escuchar la conversación que estaba teniendo por teléfono, bueno yo no, pero Mello presto atención, y luego hablamos unos minutos en los que yo no puse atención nuevamente pero Mello si…-

-exacto, y fue cuando Misa dijo que extrañaba a su novio Light Yagami que había estado de viaje, de vacaciones, durante un tiempo, en el que obviamente no es cierto, y que recién había llegado hoy aquí a Japón-

-interesante, ¿creen poder contactarla?- yo recordé el teléfono que me había anotado en la parte posterior de su foto

-si, aquí tengo su número-

-¿una famosa te dio su número?-

-si es que Mello menciono que conocíamos a Light-

L agarro la fotografía y primero llamo a un número de marcado rápido obviamente.

-Akinata, necesito que regreses, no es necesario que sigas vigilando a Light, requiero tus servicios en otras cuestiones ahora-()-esta bien- y colgó luego marco el numero de Amane Misa –hola, ¿Misa Amane?-()-si soy un amigo de Light, y quería hablar algo contigo de él podrías acercarte al edifico "Tsuki" que queda cerca del cine en donde estuviste hoy-()-no, no te estaba vigilando, Matt y Mello me lo contaron, fue la pareja que te pidió un autógrafo hoy, uno pelirrojo y el otro rubio-()-si ellos-()-genial, ven lo más pronto que puedas, y no le digas nada a Light es una sorpresa para él-()-muy bien, adiós- luego colgó y dejo el teléfono a un lado y me devolvió la fotografía.

-Genial, en cuanto nos pongamos en contacto, hare un plan con ellas, y espero ustedes me ayuden-

-da lo por hecho-

Sin que nadie supiese nada, Near se encontraba en la sala de videos vigilándolos, y no solo eso, L tenia cámaras en varios lugares de la zona, y había una en peculiar que en su momento le llamo mucho la atención en lo dejo conmocionado, la cámara del parque, junto con su audio.


	14. son pasan que cosas

(Narra Near)

-él, no, pero, como puede ser… no entiendo, ¿porque? No tiene sentido, pero Matt, no creo que… no es posible… tiene que haber sido mentira, pero Matt parecía traumado, y no quiere acercarse a él…- no podía parar de balbucear incoherencias, me había impactado lo que Matt le dijo a Mello en el parque sobre…-no- dije firmemente –no puedo seguir divagando, tengo que… tendría que preguntarle… ¿pero como se supone que le pregunte eso?- me agarro la cabeza mientras me desplomo en el piso -no puedo soportar esto, pero tengo que saber, si es verdad… -pestañeo muchas veces -¿Qué hare si resulta ser verdad?- sacudo mi cabeza –eso lo pensare más adelante, primero lo primero, preguntarle a Beyond si lo que dijo Matt es verdad- respiro hondo, salgo de la habitación de video y me dirijo a donde sé que Beyond se encuentra, la habitación que comparte con migo…

Al entrar él inmediatamente me mira.

-Near, q…- lo corto levantando la mano en señal de que se detenga, y mirando hacia un costado.

-Beyond, quiero preguntarte algo, y quiero que me respondas con la verdad-lo vuelvo a mirar a los ojos, directo a ello, y me acerco a su lado.

-De acuerdo, pregúntame lo que quieras-

-quiero saber que le ocurrió a tu madre- él se tensa notoriamente, quizá no sea un tema agradable, pero necesito saberlo, a los segundos se relaja.

-murió- responde de manera seca

-si, pero quiero saber el como y por qué- continué firme

-se suicido, por locura- le dirijo una mirada fría

-locura por qué- seguí insistiendo

-por un hecho trágico que le sucedió-

-¿y cual seria ese hecho?- me cruce de brazos

-no te rendirás hasta que no te diga el ultimo detalle ¿verdad?-

-no, quiero saberlo- le confirme

-bien, pero es bajo tu propio riesgo-

-lo se- le dije –ahora cuéntame-

-muy bien, yo la viole, en frente de Matt, al día siguiente apareció muerta, suicidio, dijeron todos, pero tu quieres la verdad, la que nadie sabe, yo la mate, también, ¿quieres saber como? Ella no se resistió, claro yo la había adormecido y paralizado sus musculos, tome un cuchillo de plata, y comencé a cortarle los brazos, luego con ese mismo cuchillo le corte débilmente el cuello, una vez, dos veces, y la tercera hice un corte profundo haciendo que su vena y arteria se cortaran y muriera rápidamente, dime, ¿estas feliz con lo que averiguaste? ¿Qué aras ahora?-

Medite unos segundos –feliz no estoy, ninguna muerte es para alegrarse, ahora, no are nada, solo quería sacarme la duda, y no pienso decirle a nadie que tu fuiste quien la mato, aunque eso no lo sepa ni Matt, sé que la violaste en frente suyo, no me importa, espero eso no me pase a mi, aunque seria raro que yo me suicidara, esa no seria una opción, supongo que elegirías "muerte accidental" para mi, pero no creo que pase, sabes que mi padre o L no le importara si fuese o no realmente una muerte accidental y te metería preso o te mataría con sus propias manos-

-si, buena deducción, diría si no fuese porque tiene un error, yo no te mataría, no por lo que me pueda llegar a hacer tu padre, si no porque yo realmente me enamore de ti, y te amo más que a la propia mermelada-

-yo también te amo, y esa es la única razón que me permite seguir estando a tu lado, si no fuese por eso, hubiese salido corriendo en mitad de tu relato-

Beyond, me sonríe, y me besa con toda la ternura que posee, yo le devuelvo el beso con toda la ferocidad que puedo ofrecer.

(Mientras tanto en un restaurante… narra Misa)

Miro el reloj, son las 8, tendría que irme ya, estar con Light es muy divertido y todo, pero fingir ser una idiota que habla en tercera persona es agotador, además fingir que no entiendo de lo que me habla solo para mantener el personaje me va a dejar daño cerebral real. Que alguien me diga porque estoy haciendo esto, ah si claro, soy rubia modelo y actriz, se espera de mí ser tonta, además la agencia especial contra criminales me dijo que debía hacerlo así.

-Misa lo lamenta mucho, pero misa debe irse- recojo todas mis pertenencias –misa quiere pagar su parte de la cena- le digo con sonrisa de idiota plasmada en la cara

-no seas tonta misa, yo pagare-

-¿estas seguro? Misa se siente mal por hacer que el amor de su vida Light page por todo-

-ya misa, ¿no tenias que irte? Parecías apurada-

-¡ay que misa más tonta! Casi olvida que debía irse por hablar con Light- sigo sonriendo, ya me duelen las mejillas –ya, bueno Misa se va, ¿no le darás un beso de despedida a Misa?- acerco mi cara a la suya y lo beso muy sutilmente, lo que hago por la compañía…

-bueno, chau Misa- voy caminado y saludándolo con la mano, debo mantenerme en el papel, por ahora, hasta que ya nadie pueda verme.

Ya lo suficientemente lejos del restaurante saco el papel donde anote la dirección del hotel, edificio, lo que sea, al que un tipo de voz rara me dijo que valla, normalmente no iría pero me dijo que conocía a los dos chicos de hoy, a demás es una sorpresa para Light, si no fuese porque mi "personaje" esta "enamorada" de este tipo narcisista tampoco hubiese aceptado.

-ah, bueno tendré que pedir un taxi- y así lo hice, cuando lo conseguí le pase la dirección, y me llevo directo, y tuve que seguir actuado de estúpida.

Al llegar toque el pequeño timbre e inmediatamente se abrieron las puertas, y un hombre anciano me atendió.

-por favor señorita Amane, espere aquí, llamare a L- mi piel se paralizo, ¿L? no puede estar hablando de L el gran detective, es mi sueño conocerlo, un minuto, debo actuar como idiota en frente de L, no puede ser esta mi suerte, por favor que no sea el mismo L.

-buenas noches señorita Amane, es un placer conocerla en persona, yo soy L- un hombre pálido, con grande ojeras, despeinado, y ropa algo grande entro en la habitación –y ellos son Matt, y Mello, los que conoció hoy más temprano-

No puede ser el mismo L, me estaba preocupando mucho.

-para Misa es un placer conocerte, y a ustedes dos Misa ya los conocía, pero por favor a Misa le parece muy formal que la llamen por el apellido- ah, voy a volverme loca.

-puede dejar de actuar "Misa" sé que en realidad es más inteligente, y que le es una tortura hablar en tercera persona, no se preocupe, nadie más lo sabrá- quede perpleja, ¡tiene que ser él!

Sonreí de lado –bien, de acuerdo, si estoy en lo correcto usted es el gran detective L, es un honor poder conocerlo finalmente, siempre fue mi sueño, es increíble que finalmente lo haya podido conocer-

-ahora me caes mejor- dijo el rubio, o sea Mello –me ponía de los nervios que hablaras en tercera persona-

-no te preocupes siempre y cuando sean solo ustedes no lo hare-

-lo que le molestaba era que pudiese existir alguien tan idiota en el mundo, no le molestaba tanto lo de tercera persona- aclaro Matt

-como sea, para que me llamaste, si sabes que no soy así de idiota sabrás que no me importa Light, y que solo lo sigo por una investigación-

-si, pero me temo, que no la cite para una sorpresa para light, solo lo dije por su personaje, de ese modo estaría obligada a venir- sonrisa medio triunfante en su cara

-¿entonces?-

-resulta que Light nunca dejo Japón, él se encontraba aquí, en esta misma base, con migo, como pareja, no puedo decirle con seguridad si tiene algún sentimiento real hacia mi o hacia usted, pero el cree estarnos engañando a los dos, y si no fuese por el encuentro que tubo usted con ellos- señalo a Matt y Mello –nunca hubiese podido contactarla de esta manera, más bien, la hubiese secuestrado o algo similar-

-¿N_nunca dejo Japón? Es increíble- no puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando -¿Qué piensas hacer?-

-pretendo que usted me ayude a desenmascararlo, deberá actuar como siempre lo hace, fingiré que la he invitado a una cena y veremos como se las ingenia Light, luego iremos improvisando sobre la marcha, y quiero que ustedes dos estén ahí, ayudándonos como puedan, con lo que sea, luego, supongo que cobraremos venganza-

-de acuerdo-

-cuenten con nosotros-

-mañana a las 12 del mediodía, será el inicio de este plan, ahora le recomiendo irse Light llegara en aproximadamente 5 minutos, la espero mañana a las 12- termino con una sonrisa amistosa.

-hasta entonces, L, Matt, Mello, los saludo-

-hasta luego- dijo Mello

-nos vemos- saludo Matt

¿Que pasara mañana? Pensé mientras me alejaba del edificio.


	15. cap 15

(Narra Matt)

Otro día en el que despierto con Mello entre mis brazos, con el aroma de su cabello, con la suavidad de su piel, con sus dulces palabras.

-¡ah! ¡Mierda!- esta bien esas no son sus típicas palabras suele ser más dulce.

Mello se levanta y sale corriendo, entrando al baño, y cerrando la puerta tras de si. Yo me levanto poco después reaccionando e intentando seguirlo, pero quedando separados por la puerta, en el interior puedo escucharlo maldecir y… ¿vomitar?

-Mello ¿te encuentras bien?-

-S-si Matt, no te preocupes, vístete yo salgo en un rato- me dijo con voz muy débil

-al carajo con el plan de L, tienes que ir a un medico-

-no, estoy bien, solo…-

-¿solo que?-

-dame tiempo que tengo que pensar-

-Mello, basta, al medico, ¡ahora!- jamás le había ordenado nada, hasta ahora, claro esta, bueno, en fin, Mello no va a salir del baño, entonces lo voy a sacar yo, fuerzo la puerta

-¿M-Matt?-

-vamos a ir al medico ahora, Mello, tu nunca te enfermas, tienes que tener algo o muy grabe o muy idiota porque jamás he visto que te agarraras ni un resfriado- ya totalmente agotado Mello acepto, de muy mala gana porque él quería ayudar a L con su plan para acabar con Yagami.

Pero primero.

-L, te pido disculpas pero es obvio que Mello tiene algo y quiero llevarlo al medico, así que no podremos ayudar con tu plan-

-lo comprendo perfectamente, y sé que no es intencional, pueden irse cuando quieran, dime si le ocurre algo malo a Mello-

-dalo por hecho- le asegure, L le dedico una pequeña sonrisa a Mello y luego agrego

-realmente te ves muy mal, si Matt no te mandaba al medico, lo hacia yo-

-No me veo tan mal, ¿o si?-

-Nos vamos yendo, te informare sea lo que sea que tenga- L solo agacho la cabeza y volvió a lo que estaba haciendo. –Mello, ¿puedes caminar?-

-si, ni que estuviese tan débil-

-bueno, nunca se sabe-

-si quieres que valla al medico, nos vamos ahora, o vuelvo a la habitación-

-ya, ya, nos vamos-

Salimos del edificio y como no tengo ni idea de donde esta el estacionamiento en este edificio, y no tenia tiempo para buscarlo, pedimos un taxi, y nos dirigimos al hospital más cercano. Mello seguía con mala cara, la verdad es que le tiene miedo a los médicos, porque de pequeño fue a uno que lo intento acosar sexualmente, y lo traumo, per bueno, es una emergencia, no se puede evitar a los médicos por el resto de la vida, porque si no esta llegara a su fin de manera mas pronta. Finalmente llegamos, yo no soporto a los taxistas, siempre charlando con los pasajeros, de la vida, y muchas otras cosas, es como si no pudiesen quedarse callados y hacer su trabajo de transportar a las personas con la información necesaria que es, la dirección del lugar a donde se dirigen, como si tuviesen que investigar a los pasajeros por si son psicópatas que los van a matar, si ya están en el automóvil los van a matar igual, así sepas que es un asesino o no, y creo que me deje llevar con lo del taxista, bueno, a todo este dialogo interno Mello fue llevado a hacerse unos análisis, con cara de pánico si se lo preguntan, y no me dejaron ir con él, para su des fortunio.

-este, ¿Matt? ¿Quién anda escribiendo que no pone los apellidos? Ah bueno, todos los Matt que se encuentran en la sala de espera ¿alguno conoce a Mello? realmente, quien es la persona que no escribe los apellidos- el doctor llamo, me reí, fue gracioso eso, ah, en fin.

-sip, ese soy yo-

-ah, muy bien, señor, señorito, ah, como le digo-

-¿Qué le parce Matt?-

-está bien, realmente es el día más raro de mi vida, y eso que ya cumplí 58, bueno, puede pasar, no a esta habitación, necesito a la única persona capaz de tratar con esta situación tan poco usual, a para que mentirnos, es la primera de la que se tiene registro- ya me estoy asustando, es la primera vez que se ve, por favor que alguien me diga que tiene mi pobre Mello, ¿será grabe? ¿Podrá recuperarse? ¿Y si muere? No, tengo que pensar en positivo.

-Mel… ¿Cómo estas?-

-yo me siento bien, pero no me quieren decir que carajo tengo, así que estoy algo impaciente, o irritable, o algo-

-Mells, siempre estas impaciente e irritable-

-más de lo usual-

-¿tengo que guardar distancia por las dudas?-

-no creo-

-tampoco lo iba a hacer-

-¿y para que carajo preguntas en…?- lo beso ¿que pasaría si después no puedo hacerlo más?

-lo siento, tengo miedo-

-Pero ¿Qué dices? Me haces creer que voy a morir-

-es que realmente no lo se-

-¿Qué?-

-es que el medico me dijo que tenia que ir a buscar a la única persona que es capaz de tratar con esta situación única, de la cual nunca antes se había tenido registro, y yo, no sé que pensar, realmente tengo miedo, no quiero perderte Mello, eres lo único que me importa en esta vida-

-¿situación única? ¿La primera vez? Matt, la idea es que no me asustes más de lo que ya estaba-

-lo siento Mells, te amo, seguro no es tan grabe, solo raro, tranquilo-

-si me dices esas cosas con cara de un niño al ver morir a su preciado cachorrito no me da mucha confianza ¿Qué le paso al Matt que siempre sabe como calmarme?-

-es que la única cosa que realmente me perturba es que ya no estés-

-tranquilo Matt, todo va a estar bien, no voy a morir, no te voy a dejar, todo va a salir bien-

-si me lo dices así, no tengo más opción que creerte-

Nos quedamos en silencio, Mello acostado y yo sentado en una silla a su lado, esperando a que el doctor entre por la puerta y nos diga que tiene Mello. Y finalmente, él medico entra y atrás suyo entra una mujer de aproximadamente veinticuatro años, vestida de blanco tez oscura y cabello negro.

-bueno, yo no se como explicar lo que esta pasando, y la verdad puedo morir en paz ahora que ya vi esto, aunque me gustaría seguirlos hasta el final- no por favor, no me digan que va a morir y ¿me lo dijo tan feliz? –y como yo no sé que decirles, traje a una de las mejores doctoras que conozco, su nombre es Elizabeth, y es la única persona, creo yo, en el mundo capaz de tratar con esto, la dejo a ella que les diga todo-

-antes de decirles que tiene…- revisa unos papeles, y mira a el medico -¿y los apellidos?-

-yo me pregunto lo mismo-

-ah, es para cubrir nuestras identidades, lo que voy a decir no se puede repetir, al trabajar con L, el gran detective-

-claro, bueno antes de decirles que tiene Mello, necesito hacerles unas preguntas, espero me respondan con sinceridad- ambos asentimos –bueno, Mello ¿eres gay?- comenzó Elizabeth

-si- respondió Mello

-¿tienes novio?-

-si-

-¿has tenido relaciones sexuales con él en el último mes?-

-si-

-¿utilizaron protección?-

-no-

-¿le haz sido infiel?-

-no-

-¿puedes contactarlo?-

-esta sentado al lado mio-

Elizabeth me mira y yo la saludo con la mano, ante lo que ella rueda los ojos y continua.

-¿quien de los dos fue el pasivo?-

-yo- dijo Mello

-bueno, en ese caso, los dejo descansar-

-espere un segundo, dígame que tengo- exigió Mello

-no se preocupe, no tiene nada malo-

-igualmente quiero saber- Elizabeth suspira

-bueno, lo que ocurre aquí es…-


	16. la verdad

(Narra Mello)

Mire fijo a la "doctora" con furia en los ojos, es un momento serio ¿Qué se cree diciendo esas tonterías? Mire a Matt que tiene la cara de sorpresa y confusión más notoria de la historia, regrese a la doctora.

-muy buen chiste, ahora dígame que tengo con seriedad-

-pero, esa es la verdad, sé que parece imposible pero…- la interrumpo

-no tengo ganas de esto, solo dígame que mierda tengo, recete algo que funcione así puedo irme de este lugar- no estoy para juegos, podría tener una enfermedad seria y esta chiflada me viene con eso

-le repito, lo que le dije es la verdad, si no me cree hágase un estúpido test y compruébelo usted mismo, yo tampoco tengo ganas de tratar con un paciente tan caprichoso, mal educado e insolente- Matt me pira a los ojos, solo por una fracción de segundo, pero en ella me dijo que él si cree lo que esta demente esta diciendo. Suspiro, no tiene sentido, realmente no lo tiene

-supongamos que lo que esta diciendo es verdad, y que estamos viviendo en un mundo alterno donde esto es posible ¿Cuál seria la explicación lógica?-

-la explicación lógica es que tu cuerpo tiene la capacidad, creemos que es por una adaptación que esta pasando el humano, algo así como en las teorías de Darwin, que se esta adaptando a este nuevo mundo más tolerante a la homosexualidad, claro solo nos basábamos en especulaciones y en un simple caso que hemos presenciado, pero a diferencia de ustedes, el paciente vino tarde y ya estaba en trabajo de parto, ninguno de los dos sobrevivió, poco después nos enteramos que su pareja se había suicidado, así que no pudimos hacerle ninguna consulta, tampoco sabemos si esto afectara a las mujeres de algún modo, dándoles la capacidad de producir esperma, supongo que si nuestras teorías son acertadas, pronto tendremos respuestas- hiso una pausa –si nuestras teorías no son las correctas, entonces será simple cuestión genética, una anomalía que te permitió a ti y a este sujeto que mencione antes quedar embazados, simple defecto en los genes-

-¿tiene riesgo de muerte?- yo creo que a Matt le importa tres pepinos la explicación lógica

-Mello no tiene riesgo de morir si viene a hacerse un seguimiento como una persona embarazada más, y él bebe tampoco, ya que estará siempre bajo nuestra vigilancia para controlarlo y monitorear su avance-

-tengo dos dudas más, la primera ¿Cuándo tengo que volver a venir?-

-dentro de quince días-

-la segunda ¿Cuándo puedo irme?-

-en cuanto llenen estos papeles- dijo entregándonos unos cuantos papeles, bueno en realidad se los entrego a Matt, pero es lo mismo

-Matt ¿los llenarías por mí?- le pregunte y el con su muy hermosa cara sonriente me contesto

-no- y me entrego los papeles que me correspondían, maldito, pero no puedo enojarme con él, aunque quiera, no puedo.

Luego de llenar todos los malditos papeles, aunque muchas de las preguntas no se ni para que sirven, me dejaron salir, aunque Matt tuvo la grandiosa idea de cargarme hasta el auto.

-Matt, puedo caminar por mi cuenta, no tienes que cargarme, es vergonzoso-

-mira se te resbalas y caes-

-mira si tú tropiezas y caes arriba mío, al menos sé que si me resbalo tú me atraparas para que no caiga, si tu también caes ¿Quién nos atrapa?-

-si, puede que tengas razón, pero ya llegamos al auto así que no importa-

-¿como fue que no me di cuenta?-

Mientras regresábamos al edificio de L, Matt comenzó a hablar

-Mello-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Cómo se lo vamos a decir a L, Near, Beyond, Misa y Light? si es que este sigue estando-

-la verdad, solo se lo vamos a decir, no pueden reaccionar mal, digo no es como que L nos va a echar de su edificio porque estoy embarazado, quizá no lo crean o piensen que es broma, pero con el tiempo supongo que van a notar que no lo es- Matt pone una de esas sonrisas tiernas que me derriten

-sabes, acabo de imaginarte con pansa de embarazado, te ves muy tierno en mi mente-

-¿Cómo que en tu mente?-

-si, es que aun no estas así, por el momento eres sexi- creo que mi cara pasó de un color pálido a un bordeaux claro en menos de medio segundo –y sonrojado te ves adorable- ahora piensen en un rojo intenso y con luces de neón

-¡Matt! Aun no se como haces para verme sin mirarme-

-es por tantos video juegos, ayudan a poder concentrarse en varios puntos al mismo tiempo, y puedo verte mucho más rápido, no mentira, solo imagine que te habías sonrojado- y sonríe, amo como sonríe, y sin darme cuenta yo también estaba sonriendo., y también sin notarlo, llegamos a nuestro destino, hace siete horas que nos fuimos, supongo que el plan de L ya fe efectuado. Cuando entramos L y Light estaban peleando cuerpo a cuerpo, puñetazos y patadas eran repartidos fríamente entre estos, por otro lado Near estaba armando un puzle como si no estuviese pasando lo otro y Beyond lo observaba, por ultimo Misa estaba tapándose la cara de la vergüenza que sentía, posiblemente de ver a los otros dos pelear.

-¿Qué-que nos perdimos?- pregunto Matt logrando que todos secaran sus actividades al instante

-lo que ocurrió fue que Light no quiere admitir la verdad de que…- comenzó L

-no mientas, tu me estas acusando de…- Light hablo por en sima de L pero ambos hablaban al mismo tiempo haciendo que no se entendiera nada.

-yo decidí no meterme- aclaro Near y Beyond solo levantó las manos en signo de que no tenia idea y no le interesaba

-Misa- Matt y yo dijimos al unísono y la chica se nos acerco

-puedo intentarlo pero no garantizo nada-

-haz lo que puedas- le dije, a lo que Misa me miro intrigada por mi cambio de actitud –no preguntes mis cambios de personalidad luego explico- ella solo asintió

- la cosa es que L me hizo pasar a mí mientras ellos almorzaban-

-¿esto ocurrió en el almuerzo, y aun están peleando?- los miramos por un segundo para ver que habían vuelto a los puñetazos y patadas

-si, como decía me hizo pasar y comenzó a hacerle preguntas retorcidas a Light, y este las respondía como podía, Light aclaro que solo estaba saliendo con migo porque su familia aun no sabe lo de su sexualidad y es verdad, y también dijo que yo había caído en su casa y que a sus padres les había parecido buena idea el que yo saliera con él y cito "yo juro que no quería, sin ofender Misa, yo te amo a ti y solo a ti, pero mis padres jamás lo entenderían, solo quería hacerlos feliz un tiempo y después dejarla e inventarme una excusa como que me había sido infiel o algo así" sin embargo L no creyó ni media palabra de todo lo que Light dijo y cuestiono "si es así, porque no me lo dijiste, no me hubiese enojado, ¿¡y hasta te hubiese ayudado con tu mentira!" y luego de largas horas de discusión comenzaron los ataques físicos para que después llegaran ustedes-

-no puede ser estos idiotas y se supone que son los más inteligentes- murmure entre dientes, aunque Matt me escucho porque se rio débilmente-Misa una pregunta ¿lo que dijo Light de sus padres es cierto?-

-si, totalmente, no son la familia más comprensiva en el tema que digamos-

-y yo sé que Light es de esos tipos que quieren dejar contentos a sus padres-

-si, es verdad-

-muy bien, entonces- tomo mucho aire y me dirijo hacia los dos que estaban peleando pateando las piernas de ambos para que cayeran al suelo –L, lo que Light te dijo es probablemente cierto, es más estoy seguro de ello así que ya deja de darle patadas, Light, se un poquito mejor novio y persona y ve a decirle a tus padres la verdad, es tu decisión, o lo haces o pierde a L, comprende que L se siente lastimado por tus acciones así que deja de darle puñetazos, por ultimo y esto es para ambos, se supone que son los más inteligentes, si no pueden solucionar sus problemas hablando sin discutir y sin golpearse su intelecto no supera el de un niño en prescolar- finalmente volví a respirar y todos se quedaron mirándome y la expresión en su rostro era similar a la que tienes luego de chupar un limón -¿Qué miran tanto?-

-es que tú acabas de actuar como una madre- Near fue el que dijo el pensamiento de todos en el lugar, Matt ante el comentario no pudo evitar echarse a reír a todo lo que sus pulmones aguantaban, y a los segundos yo me uní a él, que ironía, pero se ve que es verdad eso que dicen que la madre empieza a actuar como tal en cuanto queda embarazada, y convengamos que yo represento a la madre aquí ¿no?

-¿Quién dijo el chiste? Que lo repita ya que no lo pude escuchar- comento Beyond

-es… es… ahora…les…decimos…- intento pronunciar Matt entre su risa y la respiración

-claro, Mello, Matt ¿fueron al medico al final?- todos miraron a L que aun no se levantaba del suelo al igual que Light

-si- dije cuando finalmente recupere el aliento

-¿y es grabe? Yo no creo, considerando que ahora estas de lo más bien riéndote-

-es que no es una enfermedad en si-

-¿como?- preguntaron todos

-es que, Mello…- comenzó Matt

-es que estoy embarazado-


	17. no nos creen

(Narra Matt)

Hubo unos minutos de silencio absoluto, hasta que L comenzó a reírse desde el suelo, a los segundos todos se le unieron, menos claro, Mello y yo. El primero en recuperar el aliento fue L.

-ya, bueno una buena broma en tal oportuno momento, aunque por unos segundos creí que era verdad, ahora dinos que tienes-

-ya te lo dijimos, estoy embarazado- todos volvieron a estar en competo silencio y con cara de incredulidad

-Mello, eso es imposible, eres hombre hasta donde todos sabemos- comenzó Light -¿eres hombre verdad?-

-sí, soy hombre, pero igual eso es posible, de un modo muy extraño- dijo Mello

-aparte si no le creen, en algunos meses notaran que es verdad- para este punto la que tenía mayor cara de asombro era Misa

-supongamos que es verdad, debe existir una explicación lógica- Near hablo

-sí- todos me miraron para que la diga -pero yo ya la olvide-

-déjenlo en que es algo de genes defectuosos- estableció Mello, quien si se debe de acordar el motivo completo

Todos quedaron completamente shockeados, creo que es una reacción normal, o algo similar tiene que ser. Near se paró del suelo y se acercó a Mello, con la pequeña palma de su mano toco la pansa de este.

-eh, Near, no creo que puedas sentir nada en lo absoluto- le dijo L

-no, pero si se siente algo distinta, me refiero, no sé cómo explicarlo, pero es como si hubiese algo distinto- todos miramos extrañados a Near, luego Misa se acercó e hizo lo mismo, la cara de sorpresa que puso, supongo yo, respalda lo que dijo Near

-¿ya lo creen?- pregunto algo irritado por el hecho de que el resto se había parado a tocarle la pansa

-yo hasta que no vea algo notorio no voy a creerlo-

-¿y no te sirven los resultados del análisis de sangre?- nunca está de más preguntar

-no, no me sirve-

-ok, bueno, como digas, volvamos al asunto que estaban tratando anteriormente- dijo Mello, ya muy cansado de tener a todos alrededor

-pero ya lo dejaste en claro- ambos L y Light dijeron al unísono

-me refiero a que le digas a tu familia, Light-

-pero…- comenzó a protestar Light pero Mello lo miro con "esa" mirada suya que congela hasta el fuego –de acuerdo, pero ¿vamos a ir todos?-

-si- contesto Mello, sin preguntarle a nadie, típico de él

-y le vamos a explicar todo a mi familia, incluyéndolos a todos-

-exactamente- todos miramos a Mello con cara muy asombrada, eso incluiría al Kira y todo eso, inmediatamente miramos a Beyond, este solo asintió

-bueno, L ¿vamos?-

-¿realmente vas a hacerlo?- pregunto L algo alagado

-si es lo que tengo que hacer para no perderte, prefiero que me humillen antes que perderte- el orgullo de Light es muy importante para él, decir eso significa mucho, L pestañea unas veces, luego se tira sobre Light en un enorme abraso dándole un apasionado beso ya que estaba de paso.

-qué envidia- dijo Misa

-¿realmente te gustaba Light?- le pregunte, sin poder creerlo

-claro que no, lo digo porque siento envidia de Light-

-o sea que…- me congelo al entender lo que estaba diciendo

-mejor lo dejas ahí, es bastante extraño todo lo que está pasando en estos momentos-

-estoy de acuerdo- asentí mientras decía eso

Todos salimos del edificio y nos dirigimos a una limosina en donde obviamente entrabamos todos cómodamente y sobraba espacio. A los pocos minutos llegamos a la casa de Light, jamás hubiese pensado que vivía tan cerca, es una casa muy bonita y típica, era tal cual sería una casa promedio, al estilo de las que salen en los dibujos animados.

-¿Estás seguro Light? Podemos decirle en algún tiempo- le sugirió L, pero Light negó con la cabeza

-mejor se los digo ahora, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y sinceramente tienes que conocerlos ya ¿no crees?- le dijo mientras le sonreía y L se derretía.

Light llamo a la puerta y quien nos atendió es su hermana, Sayu, o algo similar, no estaba prestando la máxima atención cuando dijo su nombre.

-¿están mamá y papá en casa?- su hermana asintió

-sí, sí, estábamos por cenar ¿ocurrió algo malo?- se ve que no es muy común que Light los visite a menos que sea algo trágico

-no precisamente ¿podemos pasar?-

-eh, si ¿quieres que llame a mamá y a papá?-

-si, por favor, y si le dices que vallan al living directo mejor, tenemos mucho de qué hablar- acoto Light

-¡de acuerdo! Pasen por favor- diciendo eso salió corriendo a buscar a los padres de Light

Por nuestra parte, entramos a la casa y nos adentramos hasta el living, allí nos acomodamos. No era la gran cosa, una sala modesta pero bien decorada con un clima cálido. No había suficiente espacio y queríamos dejar tres lugares para el padre y la madre de Light, su hermana iba a tener que estar parada, o buscarse una silla, por lo que Near se sentó sobre BB y Mello sobre mí. Light quiso quedarse parado y agrego que de todas formas luego seguramente se pararía. Yo creo que quería dejarle el lugar a L, de esta forma nos sentamos L, Misa, Mello, Near, BB y yo en un sofá para tres, dejando dos pequeños sillones para los padres de light y a Light y su hermana parados. Cuando los padres y la hermana de Light llegaron, se sentaron sus padres en los sillones y su hermana trajo una silla para ella y otra para Light. Podía notar la mirada de los padres sobre BB, Near, Mello y sobre mí, una mirada de disgusto, esto va a ser intenso y posiblemente desagradable. Light respiro profundamente antes de comenzar, o más bien, pensar por donde comenzar.

-¿Qué pasa hijo? Dilo no tengas miedo- dijo el padre de light cuyo nombre no me moleste ni en escuchar

-sí, no te preocupes ¿Qué ocurre?- la madre le dio unas palabras de apoyo

-esto, bueno, los presento primero, él es…- miro a L preguntándole con la mirada si debía decir quién es, ante lo que L asintió –él es L, el detective-dijo señalándolo, los tres se veían asombrados –él es Near, es su hijo, más o menos, es muy largo explicar eso, trabaja con él- también lo señalo ahora su cara de asombro era aún más grande –el que está debajo de Near es BB, es el novio de Near y anteriormente era Kira- ahora no solo estaban asombrados si no que confundidos y perplejos –él es Mello, también trabaja con L- lo señalo –el pelirrojo de debajo es Matt, novio de Mello y también trabaja con L- desearía una cámara para sus caras –y además Mello esta embarazado, así de raro como suena- en serio quiero una cámara –y a Misa ya la conocen- dijo finalmente –más o menos ya empecé a decir algunas cosas, yo también estuve trabajando con L y ya hace tiempo que…- hiso una pequeña pausa –que somos novios- la madre de Light casi se desmaya

-¿Cómo puede ser eso? ¡Tú estabas con Misa!- grito la hermana de Light

-ah, pero ninguno de los dos nos queríamos- dijo Misa sin fingir idiotez, ante lo que el padre quedo sorprendido

-¿Cómo?-

-sí, es simple, él salía con migo para complacerlos, yo salía con él porque era sospechoso de ser Kira y me mandaron a investigarlo-

-así que no eras una tonta, solo una muy buena actriz- soltó la hermana

-sí, se podría decir eso-

-esto parece reunión de gays- dijo la madre algo débil

-¿tan malo es encontrar el amor en una persona de tu mismo sexo?- pregunte Mello indignado

-no, no es malo, es indecente y repulsivo, y tú más que el resto ¿Cómo es eso de que estas embarazado?-

-problema genético- dijo rápido sin ganas de explicarlo todo –pero yo creo que no hay nada de repulsivo en amar a otra persona- esta tan tranquilo para ser él ¿será cosa del embarazo?

-bueno, pero… no es natural, los dos son hombre, es…-

-no empiece con ese típico discurso- dijo –sé cómo responderá a esto pero igual se lo digo, la homosexualidad existe en 450 especies distintas de animales incluyendo a la especie humana, lo que ustedes están haciendo llamado homofobia solo existe en una de esas cuatrocientas cincuenta especies ¿Qué es más natural es esa grafica?-

Luego de unos cuarenta minutos más de discusión llegamos a un acuerdo, aunque no estoy seguro porque tenía que haber un acuerdo, los padres de Light aprobaron que saliera con L y que nos tuviera de amigos, no le dieron mucha importancia al tema de Kira, lo que me pareció muy raro, pero que importa. Misa se mudó con nosotros, después de todo ese edificio tiene una cantidad de cuartos incontables, hoy sí que fue un día movido.

Cuando finalmente me acosté al lado de mi hermoso ángel-demonio rubio su celular comenzó a sonar. Como él estaba ya profundamente dormido lo tome y atendí

-¿diga?-

_-hola ¿Mihael?- _dijo una voz femenina, me sorprendió que lo llamase por su verdadero nombre

-está durmiendo ¿Quién le habla?-

_-soy, soy la madre de Mihael, y me gustaría verle- _

-wow, wow, wow, espere un segundo, primero ¿nos?-

_-si a su padre y a mí-_

-segundo, él ya tiene veinte años, estas bromas morbosas serían más efectivas si aún fuese un niño y no fuese huérfano-

_-es lógico que creas eso, pero es la verdad, ansiamos poder verlo-_

-nadie sabe que le ocurrió a sus padre, y si lo querían ver tuvieron quince años en los que pudieron haberlo criado en vez de dejarlo abandonado-

_-mira, te enviaremos una foto de nosotros a este número de celular, muéstrasela, seguro que aún se acuerda de nosotros- _esto es absurdo

-los vio por última vez cuando tenía tres años ¿realmente esperan que se acuerde? Y de ser así, no les querrá ver, el sufrimiento que le causo que no estuvieran durante esos primeros años antes de que se acostumbrara a que ya no estaban fue muy grande-

_-¿y tú como lo sabes?-_

-yo fui su compañero de cuarto durante toda su estadía en el orfanato, vi con mis ojos como sufría todas las noches-

_-aun así-_

-escuche le mostrare la foto y voy a guardar este número, si los quiere ver le diré que los llame-

_-muy bien, nos hablamos entonces- _luego se escuchó el sonido de que habían cortado, se tienen demasiada confianza, aun así le diré de esto a Mello mañana, hoy ya estoy muy cansado y él está dormido.

reviews por favor? diganme que les parece! :3


End file.
